Season 8 Rewrite
by CaedenceLaura
Summary: Jackie fights for her man the way that she always did. Eric stays in Point Place. Hyde grows up and becomes the man Red and Kitty always knew he could be.
1. Don't Walk Away Yet

**A/N: I know this story concept is a pretty popular but season eight was terrible and everyone can agree on that. I've decided to take a shot at rewriting it. I've started my story in the season 8 premier episode so the first chapter contains a bit of dialogue from the episode. I hope everyone can enjoy my spin on things and please REVIEW! I love hearing from my readers especially about likes and dislikes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show if I did this story wouldn't need to exist.**

* * *

Jackie entered the Forman's living room through the kitchen door surprised to see that familiar face she'd been longing to see since she got back from Chicago. "Steven, you're back! Look, we have to talk."

Steven looked at her, god had he'd missed her, but he kept his usual face of zen. Now really wasn't the right time for her to be seeing his true feelings. He was still so pissed at her and Kelso, a little less at Kelso seeing as he took out his anger with a swift punch to Kelso's face. "About what? How you nailed Kelso?"

Jackie gave him an exasperated look. She was so sick and tired of his insecurities about Michael. "No, about our relationship."

"Oh, okay." He responded with a fake voice of understanding. "I'll start. You nailed Kelso!"

"You never gave me a chance to explain!"

"Because you nailed Kelso!" They were shouting at each other now and they could see how uncomfortable everyone was getting. Even Kitty was scowling now looking down at her feet.

Donna leans in toward her, "Mrs. Forman, start taping. Eric loves it when he screams at her."

Kitty responds and starts holding the microphone to them to catch every word for her baby boy who was so far away in Africa.

"Steven, I never even slept with Michael."

"Yeah, right. Because Kelso is always showing up at my hotel room naked with a bucket of ice."

"You know this your fault, too."

"Okay you two, just stop yelling." Kitty interrupts and everyone turns to her to listen to her scold the young couple. Surprisingly though she keeps quiet and proceeds to just change the tape in her recorder. "Go ahead."

"No, forget it." Steven replies and turns away.

Angry and frustrated, Jackie decides to just let Steven cool off. "Well, I guess that's that," she turns back towards the kitchen.

"Wow, that was horrible." Donna remarks.

* * *

Later that evening, Jackie reenters the Forman's living room. She had heard Steven talking with Kitty and decided maybe now they could talk. Donna had tried to reassure that their relationship couldn't be over. Not yet anyways. She was frightened though, things seemed different this time and she couldn't quite place her finger on it but she knew it was making her nervous.

Kitty jumps up off the couch at the site of Jackie. "Oh, okay, let me just give you two some privacy." Unbeknownst to the young couple though, she only retreated as far as the den just off the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Steven responds clearing his throat. He was happy to see she hadn't given up on him yet.

"Steven, I am so sorry about what happened in Chicago. I was alone and I thought I had lost you."

"Yeah, well, I can see why you thought that."

"Look, why didn't you just tell me sooner you wanted to get married?"

"Because I wasn't sure I wanted to." He stated to her yet again. "And now that I've thought about it, I'm right, I'm not ready to be married yet."

She turned her head catching his words. "Yet? Oh, okay." She tried to hide her excitement. That was all she needed to hear from him. They're interrupted by the Forman's doorbell which brings Kitty out of hiding.

Opening the door, a bleach blond in a red tube top enters. "Hi, I'm looking for…" She turns to Hyde on the couch. "…Hyde!" she runs to him. "Hey, baby."

Steven stares at the acquaintance with utter confusion at her presence in his home. "Hey, Sam?"

"Who the hell is that?" questions Jackie unable to disguise her disgust.

"This is Sam. She's a… exotic dancer I met in vegas." He replies still confused. "I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember? We got married." She states.

Jackie's eyes grow wide in shock. "Oh, my god!" she runs towards the kitchen.

"What?" Steven questions with the same amount of shock. He turns to see that Jackie had left. Now he had really done it, there would be no fixing this massive screw up. He let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't believe this. He could hear Sam rambling on to Kitty, he wanted to scream at her, anything to get her to shut up. Then a smashing slam of the kitchen door ramming into the wall did the job for him.

Jackie came stomping through the room. Steven moved in front of her before she could make a run for the door. "Look, Jackie please just give me a chance to explain."

"Shut up Steven! and get out of my way." She pushed him aside and approached the stripper and gave her swift kick to the shin that sent the blond skank to the floor. "Stupid skank! Nobody marries my man but me!" Kitty and Steven watch the furious brunette grab a fistful of Sam's hair and start dragging the stripper kicking and screaming towards the front door. "Get the hell out of here! And don't come back without a marriage license and divorce papers!" Jackie opens the entry and literally kicks the stripper in the ass until she fumbles out the door and it slams hard behind her.

She turns around to face the surprised wide-eyed expressions of Steven and Mrs. Forman. She approaches slowly, only slightly embarrassed by her behavior. Steven stiffens slightly out of fear as she raises her hands to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in her lips brush his lightly for the first time in weeks. His familiar taste makes her eager and she pulls him closer for a kiss that was so incredible deep and intense. When they separate, Steven is still very surprised.

Their eyes stay locked on one another for a moment before she speaks. "You are in soooooo much trouble." Steven smiles and then hangs his head low when she grabs his hand to drag him from the room.

"Yes, Dear."

* * *

Forman's Basement

The Circle

7:30 pm

Steven sat in his first circle since he had returned from Vegas. He looked around at his friends: Fez, Donna, and then to Kelso who was laughing while munching on twonkies. He'd never admit it but he finally felt at home.

"Welcome home Buddy." Fez mumbles in his own distinctive accent.

"Yeah, we are glad you're back, Hyde" Donna smirks in his direction, "I'd say it's safe too say you're better off here than Vegas."

"Yeah man, you shouldn't have overreacted and run off to Vegas just because Jackie and I had sex."

"We did not have sex, Michael!" Jackie shouts angrily as she took her rightful place on Steven's lap.

"Oh whatever! I don't care and you wanna know why… because I met a stripper!" Michael exclaims.

Jackie felt Steven stiffen beneath her. "Ugh! That bitch. If you bring that skank around here Michael, I swear to god I will pound her til she's so ugly Fez wouldn't touch her." Steven kisses his woman's cheek. She was certainly crazy but he was so happy she was his. "Isn't that right, Puddin' Pop?"

"I miss Eric… Isn't three months enough for him? I mean come on it's Africa."

"I know… That twizzler couldn't even survive a simple road trip by himself." Fez chimed in.

"Africa man, I can't believe it." Hyde spoke up. "I bet they have like really good _Film_ there. He better not forget to bring me a stash."

"I didn't forget." Eric spoke from the basement staircase.

Hyde, who was staring straight ahead at Donna, started laughing almost uncontrollably. "I can still hear him."

"Eric!" Donna and Fez exclaim together.

Every body stood to greet their friend who ignored everyone but Donna, taking the tall blond into his outstretched arms and spinning her around all romantic like. He pressed his lips to hers hard and passionately, moving his tongue between her lips invading her mouth and she let out a soft moan in agreement with his method of saying hello.

"Alright… cut it out you two, before I throw up my supper." Jackie's voice ends the specialness of the moment and the two love birds separate.

"Here man," Forman tosses a brown paper bag in Hyde's direction, "Not that you need anymore."

"Thanks Forman." He ignores his friends advice and starts rolling a joint.

"So Eric what are you doing home so soon?"

"I should never have left Donna, it was a mistake." He sighed. "The teaching was really great though. I called Madison before I left and secured myself a spot in their programs before I got on the plane. I wasn't going to come home just to be all bummy again."

"Hey Doll," Jackie turns to Steven whose lips caught her by surprise. Smoke seeped from between his lips and into hers and she inhaled his kiss deeply and unexpectedly. Everyone watched on as the strange interaction occurred between the burnout and his princess.

"Ew! If I can't kiss my girl hello, you two sure as hell can't be doing that."

The two didn't respond, Hyde simply sat down in his chair and Jackie followed suit, straddling over his lap waiting for him to puff on his joint before latching her lips on him once again.

"Ew!…Let's go to the Hub, apparently this is a two-person circle now." Donna snarked before leading the basement gang out the door.

* * *

The Hub

8:30 pm

"He married a stripper!" Eric nearly shouted catching every eye in the Hub.

"Yeah your mom told me about it and apparently right when Hyde thought Jackie had left him for good she came storming back in and dragged the chick out by her hair."

"Damn remind me not to mess with her."

"Yes, Jackie may be my beautiful goddess but she still kicks ass."

"Jackie never beat up a girl over me."

"Kelso man that's different, Jackie _actually_ loves Hyde, what they have may not be easy for us to comprehend but it's special."

"Donna I think that was very heartbreaking burn." Eric points out.

"She did so love me." Kelso started getting flustered, "oh whatever," he stomped out the doors.

"So what are they going to do? You know he's married?"

"Apparently Jackie demanded she prove the marriage is real or come back with divorce papers." Donna explained. "I mean come on, they aren't going to stay married."

"Right, so now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's next for us?"

"I don't know bout you two but all this stripper talk is giving me needs…I'll see you later." Fez runs awkwardly out the door.

"Well Eric…" Donna says slowly stopping to think for a moment. Memories of the past year or so rumble through her head and she decidedly lands on her memory at the top of the water tower. Eric's apprehensive proposal that very cold and snowy night was the happiest she had ever remembered being. Slowly Donna shifts from the booth down onto one knee cursing herself in head for making a fool of herself. "Eric…Will you marry me?"

All heads turn in their direction eagerly awaiting his answer. "Oh my god Donna! Yes of course."

"Thank god!" Donna stood up and kissed him. Everyone who had been eavesdropping on their conversation applauded the happy couple until Donna frogs Eric. "You better show up this time."

"Better show up for what?" The couple was taken aback by the presence of Hyde and Jackie who sat themselves down on the empty chair across the table.

"Our wedding." Donna almost squealed.

"Wow Forman, I thought surely after the previous fiasco you'd never ask again."

"I didn't, Donna asked me."

"How desperate are you Lumberjack?"

"Hey at least I'll be Eric's first wife!"

"My only wife, Donna." He corrected.

Jackie felt her anger deep inside start bubbling up again. She couldn't believe Steven had betrayed her in such a horrible fashion. He couldn't marry her but he could marry a stripper he knew for like three weeks. It didn't make any sense to her. Steven hated commitment, he hated anything that forced him express real feelings. Today marked only the third time ever that he had even told her he loved her. It didn't make any sense.

"Actually I don't that's true." Steven spoke up shaking Jackie from her destructive and rambling thoughts.

"Of course Donna will be my only wife!" Eric sounded offended now.

"No not that. I don't think I'm actually married. I know I was drunk from the day I left Chicago until the day I started to drive home but I don't remember blacking out ever. I remember Sam and I certainly paid for a lap dance or two and we talked about Jackie a bit but I don't remember a wedding."

"Do you think maybe she thought she could take advantage of you?" Donna questioned.

"I don't know."

"Either way, Steven, do I have permission run her down with the el camino?" Steven, Donna and Eric turn towards Jackie and her soft spoken and uncharacteristically violent remark.

Steven kisses her softly to reassure her that her place in his lap was all that he wanted, she was all he wanted. "Anything for you, Doll."


	2. What's On Your Mind?

**A/N: So I wrote this chapter with less dialogue because I thought it was important to understand what's going through these characters heads after such a pivotal moment. I hope you all enjoy this and please REVIEW! I love hearing what you think!**

In the darkest moments before the sun would reach the horizon, Jackie returns to her bed. The plaid robe she had been wearing drops slowly from her shoulders into a pile at the base of her feet. She looks on to the man sleeping so peacefully, she couldn't help but think of the life they'd lead. Once the sun had returned and life in their small town began once again, would they walk side by side or would they disappear in their own direction. The thought made Jackie feel anxious and uneasy. She was always a planner, thinking out and pinpointing every individual step. Steven on the other hand always lived in the moment, although a refreshing change in pace, she found it to be incredibly frustrating.

Jackie knew it was silly to believe that everything could go back to the way it was before. Things were different now, she was different now. She wasn't sure that she wanted things back to normal, the past year had been difficult for them. However with two strong independent people, there wasn't any expectation to be held except for difficulty.

She crawled slowly into bed, laying on top of the strong man. She watched his peaceful face for a moment before his pale blue eyes opened to greet her.

"How long have you been up?' His voice cracked a little.

She ignored his questions as it was rather unimportant. "Do you love me?" she replies to him softly.

Steven looks at her, his face was turned up into a small smile. "Yeah," he responds quietly, soft but firm. "Do you want me to prove it?"

"If your not too tired." Steven's arms wrap around his girls smooth shoulders, his fingers tangling in her dark and luscious locks. He rolled her onto to her back pinning her between his bare chest and the mattress. His lips were always uncharacteristically soft and had a way of making butterflies flutter in her chest as they brush her own, pulling her, drowning her in feeling of love and adoration. The anxieties she felt were silenced and she drifted off into the pleasure he and only he could cause her to experience.

* * *

Pinciotti Residence

Donna's Room

9:38 am

When you open yourself up to be loved, you're opening yourself up to suffering. Steve knew that better than most and he hated that he had caused this beautiful women that was fast asleep in his arms to feel any such pain.

He remembered back to a time when her shrill voice and materialistic attitude made his opinion of her quite dark. He never thought that he'd reach a day when he would treasure any moment that he could get to just be alone with her.

Jackie had changed so much since that one very important summer, but when she had snapped yesterday she had even frightened him. He has seen her get kind of violent before in the past, she messed up Laurie pretty bad when Laurie was with Kelso, she even beat him pretty badly that Halloween when he had revealed her middle name to her displeasure. Still what happened yesterday was different. Anger lingered within her, he wasn't sure if that anger was directed at himself or Sam but something in his gut told him that her anger was more towards herself. That thought made him feel sick.

He felt her begin to stir within his grasp and he pulled her in closer to himself. He kissed her sweet and inviting lips gently and proceeded to leave kisses on her cheek bone and down her neck until he heard that wondrous sound of her quiet giggle like laughter.

"Good morning to you too," She smiles at him, her face seems warm with genuine happiness. That calms Steven's worrisome mind. She pulls his lips back up to her own and envelops herself in this pleasing atmosphere.

"Oh god!" The sound of their friends voice in the room takes their attention from one another. Donna stood in the doorway with her eyes wide. "I'm sorry I thought you were in the basement, I just came to grab-" her voice cuts off upon noticing the robe by the bedside, her bed, causing her to take notice of her friends bare skin. "Oh gross guys, that's my bed!"

"Well my cot is a little small, Donna!" Jackie snaps back at her friend. "We had so making up to do." She smiles back Steven, who flashes her a smile that was just meant for Jackie.

Donna had never seen this version of Hyde, no with her he was zen, this Hyde was clearly clouded with love, that made Donna smile. "Gross." She turned to leave as Jackie whipped a pillow in her direction causing the door to swing shut behind her.

* * *

Forman's basement

10:47 am

"I can't believe you two are getting married for real this time, okay that's not true, we all knew this would happen." Kelso smiled at his happy and snuggly friends who sat on the couch.

"I think it's fast. It seems fast. You were just on a plane from Africa yesterday. It's fast, right?"

"Donna, we've been together forever, it's not fast, it's meant to be." Forman kissed Donna on the head as he stood up to get himself a popsicle. He was unable to admit that maybe it was fast he had those worries too.

"You know whose meant to be, Hyde and Jackie." Donna stated eager to change the subject.

"Oh come on Donna, Hyde married a stripper." Kelso laughed.

"Yeah come on Donna, they're not going to last."

"What is wrong with you two? You realize Jackie and Hyde have been together for quite a while."

"So, one day Hyde will wake up a realize that no matter how good the sex is he doesn't want to be with satan." Eric stated before recognizing an upset look on his fiancée's face.

"Hey, when I walked in on them I saw a different Hyde. A real Hyde, one I think only Jackie really knows." Donna sat quietly thinking about that look she had observed on his face. Hyde's pale blue eyes looking down at Jackie, without his glasses. Eric had never looked at her that way. "He's like head over heels, crazy, in deep, strong love with her, guys."

"Oh whatever Donna," Kelso hated conversations about those two. It made him uncomfortable.

Jackie and Hyde walk through the basement as do all whose names are mentioned a few too many times. His arm is noticeably wrapped tightly around her waist allowing her to lead the way. They recognize the awkward silence that seemed to fall over the room just as the couple entered.

"What were you talking about?" Jackie took her rightful seat on Steven's lap. She was curious about the conversation they had walked in on but she was really concerned that it was bout the stripper. She was well aware of her lingering anger and how Steven was attempting to distract her, which she was greatly enjoying.

"How I caught you and a naked Hyde getting it on in my bed." Donna looked Hyde up and down raising her eyebrows at him.

"Hey cut it out!" Jackie kicks Donna who grasps her leg in pain.

"Ouch! Why did you do that, you midget!"

"Quit checking out Steven!"

"Yeah, quit it Donna. Wait, naked?" Eric turned to Donna confused. Then looked at the clock. "Wow, Hyde an hour."

"Okay first an hour is when we are feeling rushed." He smiles up at Jackie who bends down to kiss him strongly.

"Yeah baby!" She agrees.

"Second, Jackie have been busy making phone calls."

"Wait to who?" Donna questioned.

"Every wedding chapel within the city limits of Las Vegas." Jackie explained.

"Yeah and unless I was married under a fake name there's no record of me being married."

"And if you did use a fake name?" Kelso asked.

"Then the marriage isn't legal anyway."

"Well that's great, Hyde. And a load off your shoulders, huh Jackie." Jackie turned and smiled at Donna. She was right, but still something in her mind wasn't quite settled.

* * *

Grooves

Hyde's Office

11:30 pm

The record store had cleared out hours ago, the lights were dark except for the dim lamp lit in Hyde's office. The soft sound of Led Zeppelin's All My Love can be heard playing on the record player. The small sofa is occupied by Steven who had been lying down and Jackie lay on top of him.

She watched Steven pull the joint from his lips and pass it over to her. They had been silent for the last twenty minutes. The silence was soothing. For the first time in months the couple appeared to be on the same page. But still in her mind things still seemed all confused. Looking down at Steven though, she began to feel very happy. The smoke encircling them definitely helped.

"Now what?" Jackie asks softly.

"I don't know, probably should head home."

"No, I meant with us." Jackie said watching his facial movements. She was waiting for usual annoyance with the subject. It didn't show.

"Yeah we should probably have that conversation, huh?" He angled his head up to kiss her. "Do I make you happy?" He almost whispered avoiding eye contact with her. He was afraid of the answer.

"Steven, of course you make me happy. How could you think that?"

"You seemed so angry yesterday and I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend."

"Steven, I love you. I just need to know that we will be moving forward, together, and baby we need to trust each other." She brushes his hair with her fingers as she spoke. He turned and kissed her palm.

"Yeah, I agree."

"And you love me too."

"And... I love you too."

"'Kay." She smiled and kissed his readied lips. Steven pulled her in closer, deeper. Sitting upwards to get as close to his girl as possible. His strong hands grasp at her bare thighs under the fabric of her dress, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist before he stood, all the while their lips remain latched.

Steven stood in his office with Jackie's body hoisted up and wrapped around him. His lips and tongue lick and kiss every aspect of her mouth and down her neck to her chest. His hands enable her dress to fall off her shoulders and down onto her thin stomach and protruding hip bones. Jackie began to pull at hemline of his shirt, laying her down on the old sofa he granted her wish and removes his shirt and followed with the removal of his boots and jeans.

Their eyes lock onto one another and never break, there's an intensity between their gazes that allows every request to go unspoken. She had managed to slip completely from her dress without his knowledge and now she lay in front of him in nothing but thin black lace panties. He had seen this sight hundreds of times before now but it still amazed him how effortlessly she took his breath away.

Jackie reaches out her hand which he takes as she pulls him down slowly on top of her body. The skin to skin contact between them was and always had been electrifying. They move slowly, letting every kiss, every motion, every touch linger on their skin. Building the passion, the pleasure, the love they're experiencing.

They fit together so perfectly like two side of a broken and jagged stone. It was beautiful, nobody would ever know or understand and they'd never admit it but what was occurring between them was never just sex, it is more. Even when they were "just friends" it was never just sex, everything between was so intimate.

Jackie presses her forehead against his, closing her eyes breathing in the scent of him. She moaned softly, as Steven's mouth again lands on hers, the only thing that mattered to her now was right here on this sofa. She maneuvered her hips against him, causing Steven to close his eyes and groan from the pleasure of her movements.

The intense pleasure that burned inside of her grew stronger, Craving more, Jackie whimpered against his lips. "God, Steven... baby... please"

"Christ, Doll..." the hands that had been entangled in his mess of hair swept down to squeeze his sides, pulling him harder against her. She stuck the tip of her tongue out and began to drag it along his neck, licking up to his ear lobe which she sucks into her mouth. She needed him like she needed to breathe.


	3. One step Forward

It's always calm before the storm. Sunlight flutters through the window kissing the bare skin of the two love birds cradling each other on the sofa. The old clock on the wall ticks with each passing second until they'd wake. Hidden beneath the rumbling sounds of Steven's snores, neither of them startle to the sound of the door chime open. No it was the voice their favorite dirty hippie that woke them from their slumber.

"Hey! Loud girl is back!"

"Oh my god!" Jackie exclaims with embarrassment. She jerks Steven up and uses him as a human shield as she realizes her dress is across the room.

"Leo, man get out of here!" Steven shouts throwing his older friend out the door. The clock on the wall hits the linoleum with the force of the slamming door.

"I guess it's time to get moving huh?" Jackie spoke with just a hint of utter disappointment, she stepped back into her previously disregarded dress slowly as she was distracted by the wondrous man fussing with the button of his jeans. His muscles were flexing in his chest and she was ogling him.

"Yeah, I've got to open the store in ten minutes." He bent down to kiss Jackie's forehead as she fastened the buckles on her t-strap heels.

"Alright, well I've got to get home, shower, I'm thinking today would be a good shopping day."

"Alright, doll", Steven left the office followed by Jackie. "I'll see you at the basement tonight."

Jackie nodded in agreement and kisses her love goodbye.

* * *

Grooves

2:30pm

The bell above the entrance jingles as Eric walks into Grooves. Pink Floyd music can be heard playing quietly from the record player in the corner. The room was filled with the mumbled conversations of the the dozen or so shoppers. Hyde was standing behind the register dealing with a customer as Leo lay napping on the couch.

"Hey man, I hope your not here for a circle break cause I'm a little busy." Hyde sounded annoyed but considering the fact that his only worker was sleeping on the job, Eric didn't take it to heart. Besides annoyance wasn't necessarily outside Hyde's character.

"No, I uh… weren't you wearing that yesterday?" He was distracted from his previous thought by Hyde's dingy clothes.

"Yeah I haven't been home yet."

"Why not?"

"The basement is too crowded, Jackie and I just need alone time every once in awhile."

"Then get your own place Hyde."

"I don't know man." Hyde wiped his hands down his face in stress.

"You own one of the most successful businesses in town, you can afford it."

"Yeah and then maybe Jackie can move into the basement, she needs her own space."

"Or you know, Satan could live with you."

"Forman, it's too soon for that."

"Is it?"

"Things are good now, I don't want to mess up."

"Yeah but listen, when things are going strong and smooth you don't just sit around waiting for the next storm, you move forward. Man, you've gotta get moving or you're going to fall behind." Forman walked around behind the counter to pat his oldest friend on the shoulder. "That's why Donna proposed, she realized our relationship was at an eternal standstill so she took the first step. Jackie loves you man, and you can deny it but clearly you love her too, stop being afraid of the possibility of getting hurt or the unknown in your future, you are not your parents. Honestly you and Jackie are more so my parents than your own." He watched his friend exhale slowly, assuming the cogs in his head were turning but he was unsure as Hyde had his glasses masking his facial emotions.

"Why are you here again?" He responds in his usual tone of zen.

"Actually I came to ask for a job."

"Yes! You're hired! Here take over this line." Eric switched spots with Hyde, and watched as his grumpy friend left out the front door leaving the store in his unqualified hands.

* * *

Point Place Mall

Food Court

2:55pm

The aroma of greasy food made the rumbling in Steven's empty stomach echo loudly above the voices of nearby shoppers. He stood in the center of the room up on his toes in search of his girl. He knew that if he stayed quiet enough her voice would ring out loudly above everyone else's. She was indeed only about twenty-five feet in front of him, her bouncing, brunette curls cascading down her back. The jeans she had changed into were hugging her small curves, her form, god she was irresistible.

Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms tightly across her chest causing her to jump slightly at his surprising arrival. "Steven! What are you doing here? Wait, who's watching the store?"

"I got Forman to do it."

"How'd you manage that?" She twisted in his grasp until she faced him, kissing him hello. Her head rest just below his chin and the scent of coconut from her hair flooded his senses.

"I hired him." He took Jackie's hand and lead her to the nearby bench. "I was going to go home to shower and change but I wanted to ask you something before I talk myself out of it."

"What's going on?" Her voice grew very concerned. Things lately were going pretty smoothly after the Chicago fiasco or so she thought. She was indeed jobless, homeless, and she had no plan anymore. This version of Steven was frightening to her. He was so rarely open with her let alone anybody else so the topic of his conversation was making her anxious than eager.

"I'm thinking I should start to look for apartments, I'm not a kid anymore and I have a great job, it's time I move out of my friends basement." She held his hand with a smile on her face. The 'your amounting to your potential' smile she had shared with him after the SAT's and when you got the job at Grooves. He appreciated that even though that would remain a secret.

"Oh my god, Steven that's great."

"Yeah and I was thinking, you know since you hate sleeping at Donna's so much maybe you could sleep at my place when you want. And I'm sure I'll have extra closet space where you can keep some stuff if you want." Steven spoke very unsure of himself, stumbling over the words that were coming out of his mouth. He avoided her eyes.

"Steven?" Her fingers under his chin turned him to look at her. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I mean, if that's what you want."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" She was toying with him now. And it was driving him crazy but she knew all too well it was the only way to get her man to speak up.

"Damn it Jackie! Yes I want you to move in with me." And in true Jacqueline Burkhart manner, she jumped squealing loudly enough to catch everyone's attention. "I'll take that as a yes," he pulls her in for a quick kiss that turns passionate with the ever addicting fell and taste of her lips. "Okay I've gotta get back to work before Forman and Leo destroy the place, or worse what if they find my work stash. Do you have a ride?"

"Um… no, Donna dropped me off but she's at the station til eight tonight."

"Alright come on," he picks up her bags, "I've gotta take a shower at home first anyway."

"I could use another shower too." She flashes him his favorite devious smile and he leads her eagerly to the el Camino.

* * *

Forman Residence

Kitchen Table

7:30pm

"I just got one of my babies back and now you're going to run away from me!"

"Kitty! The boy isn't running away he'll be no farther than ten minutes away and with the way Jackie cooks he'll be here for every meal."

"Red's right."

"Hey!" Jackie smacks Stevens arm in offense.

"Well come on Jacks your cookies could be used as building blocks."

"At least I try, the last thing you made for yourself was ketchup on Saltines."

"Why would I cook, when I have Mrs. Forman." He flashes a smile to his surrogate mother who was teary eyed as she served chicken dinners to her three boys and Jackie.

"Enough you two!" Red shouted he definitely didn't want to deal with the consequences of an upset Kitty.

"Congratulations again man, proud of you."

"Thanks, Forman."

"When will you start looking?" Eric questioned as they all began to eat.

"I was thinking tomorrow, since I have you to watch the store." Jackie jumped as Mrs. Forman slammed her silverware down on the table and stomped her way out of the kitchen sobbing.

"Damn it! This is worse than when you left for Africa." Red exclaimed as he followed his upset wife upstairs.

 **A/N: As always I hope my readers are enjoying this story so far I know I am. Please Review!**


	4. Home is Where the Heart Is

"Well, how about this one?"

"Too dark."

"This one?"

"Too old."

"Alright then this one?"

"Too icky."

"Well damn Jackie you've gotta pick one!"

It was a warm Wisconsin day and the clock ticked seconds away past the tenth hour of the morning. Red and Kitty sat silently munching on eggs and bacon in their kitchen nook making conversation with each other through facial expressions they had mastered after decades of marriage. The petite brunette they claimed as a daughter was making snarky comments on all the apartment listings their adopted son was pointing out in the newspaper in-between sips of her coffee.

"Steven, I don't want to settle for less when clearly," she sips down the last drop in her cup, "we deserve the best."

Steven stands up from the table in frustration, his arms were slightly flailing about. He looks at his beautiful women and the quizzical look on her face as she awaited his reactions. She was always so damn stubborn but then again so was he. He wished he could give her everything she wanted but even with the success at Grooves he still didn't have quite enough to fund Jackie's expensive taste. "Jackie, you do not have a job. We are poor." He overly enunciated each word hoping she'd hear him right.

"Don't say that Steven."

"Yet it's still true." He smirks, she loved that smirk on his face. She remembered that she might have slept with him a time or two or more just because of that smirk. Damn he really was something special.

"Kitty do you remember how we only ever brought home two babies from the hospital," Red began sarcastically, "how come we have six kids here now and five AREN'T EVEN OURS?!" Red stomped out of the kitchen into the quiet of the living room.

"Jackie sweetie, why don't you get a job to help Steven with the bills so you both can afford the apartment you want?"

"Well I was supposed to have that job in Chicago, but I gave that up… for Steven, so I don't really know what I'd do now. I'm not going back to that salon. I refuse to be sweep-up girl again."

"Hey I saw that the clothing boutique in the mall is hiring." Steven offers

"No, I shop there. I can't work for that place."

"But we are poor remember, you can't afford those clothes."

"Ughh! Steven don't remind me!"

"But with their employees discount you could," he continues.

"Oh my god you're right! Okay I'll go get the job." Jackie leans up on her toes to kiss Steven's lips ever so softly, "You keep looking for nice apartments. NICE!" and with that final word she shut the screen door behind her.

Steven chuckles quietly, "damn she's easy, offer her money, clothes and jewelry and she'll do anything."

* * *

Downtown Point Place

Old Factory Building

5:30 pm

"Wow, man this place is great." Steven stands in a large open layout apartment. The floors were hardwood and the walls were dark brick. The far wall had large windows that overlook the town park and flooded the place with light. There was a cast iron spiral staircase in the corner leading up to a lofted bedroom and bathroom above the small cave like kitchen with cast iron counters that matches the antique looks of the staircase. The kitchen had shelves but no cabinets adding to the older 1920's factory style.

"Yeah and there's only three apartments here so it's usually pretty quiet."

"So the bedroom would be up there?" His eyes wander to the loft, he liked the widows on the far side and he knew Jackie would appreciate the huge closet that could double as a second bedroom. It was about the size of his room now at the Forman's.

"Yeah, can't put it down here. Plus the bathroom is attached and a walk in closet."

"But there's no walls, just an iron railing?"

"Alright, I let you in on a little secret. This used to be two separate floors but one caved in before they closed the factory. So I simply added a staircase and a railing and all fixed."

Steven looks at the tall squirrelly looking landlord. "Well… with that unsettling information, drop the rent by $300, water, heat and electricity are included."

"No way!"

"Or else," he continues "I'll let the fine men over there at the Point Place police department know what kind of unsafe living establishment you're renting out here."

"You've got yourself a deal man."

* * *

Forman's Basement

7:00pm

Eric pulled Donna in closer to himself and twirled her new engagement ring on her finger. This one had a much larger diamond set on a silver band, bought on Jackie's approval of course. He was relishing in the moment, just being home again, sitting here in the basement with his girl and only his closest friends watching Three's Company reruns. It felt right being here again, he knew that of everyone in the little basement gang he was pretty mushy with his feelings but he'd never admit to them that he loved and cherished them all like family, especially to Jackie. Eric turns to kiss Donna on her porcelain like cheek.

Fez sat in the old lawn chair attempting to see exactly how many licks it took to get to the center of his lolly pop. And Jackie sat impatiently tapping her foot from Hyde's usual seat.

Other than the sounds of tapping shoes, smacking lips, and the TV, the basement is perfectly quiet that is until Hyde walks in through the basement door.

"Steven! where the hell have you been?" He walks up to Jackie and pulls her in for a disturbingly passionate kiss the rest of the gang would have preferred to not witness, except maybe Fez.

"Nice to see you too, doll. You get the job?"

"Yeah, I got the job, but I don't start until next week. Where were you? I looked for you when I got back?"

"I got us a place." He took a step back and handed her the papers for the lease.

"Without consulting me."

"Exactly." Steven smiles and nods.

Eric and Donna stand up from the couch in unison. "Donna, let's get out of here before Satan kills Hyde."

"It's big and unique and has hardwood floors," Steven looks as Jackie's frown slowly softened, "And a large walk in closet all for you."

Jackie's frown turned completely around into the biggest smile he's seen on her face since he said she looked beautiful in a wedding dress.

"Okay all is forgiven."

"I thought we could move some of our things, necessities, over before dinner and then we can sleep in our new apartment tonight."

"Steven, you're an orphan and my parents abandoned me, all we have is necessities."

"Well we should steal your old bed from your parents house and take some clothes and what not and leave the rest for tomorrow." Steven pulls Jackie in for one more big kiss in attempt to calm the anxieties turning over in his mind and gut. He knew he need to put off his usual zen because it would cause problems but as much as he wanted to live with Jackie the commitment phobe inside him was having a panic attack.

"Well congrats guys, Donna we better get going if we're going to catch that movie." Eric and Donna head to the exterior basement door, cruiser keys in hand.

"No, no when I said we I meant 'we'." Steven gestures to the whole group with one hand and the other cups the curve of Jackie's ass out the line of sight for the group. They had always thrived on the tad bit of 'wrongness' in their relationship. After their secret was out and they realized that they enjoyed the hotness of the secretive nature they started having sexual and affectionate encounters in public to drive each other crazy. So far nobody's caught on yet.

"Hyde man, we have plans."

"Forman, I wasn't asking."

* * *

Jackie & Hyde's Apartment

9:30 pm

Jackie wanders around her new home, placing her favorite outfits on hangers in the closet. The place wasn't quite what she expected but it was beautiful nonetheless. The cast iron staircase and railing reminded her of this lighthouse her father had taken her to on Lake Michigan years ago. She pulls her black Led Zeppelin t-shirt that Steven had given her for her birthday from her box of clothing, somehow even now after all this time it still smells like him. She really had never worn it but sometimes she would curl up in bed with it that scent comforting her to sleep.

Holding it now though in her and Steven's apartment she finally changed her stance. She pulled her sweater off and tossed it into the box slipping into the black cotton t before walking out the closet, closing the door behind her. The bedroom really wasn't a bedroom just an open area above the living area but she didn't mind as much as she expected to.

Steven stood on the top step struggling to maintain a grip on the queen sized mattress they may have stolen from the Burkhart residence. Forman was on the bottom end of the mattress pushing it up the winding steps with his back, his cheeks were turning red with exhaustion, his legs were shaking. Donna and Fez just sat in the empty living room watching and laughing hysterically at their friends who were swearing and yelling at each other.

Steven turned his head to the sound of the closet door and he saw her. A vision he had never quite expected before, she was still wearing the black satin pants that were tight from waist to ankles, she still wore her black stilettos. Her black curls fell beautifully around her shoulders and the Led Zeppelin shirt, his Led Zeppelin shirt clung to her breasts which filled out the fabric in ways he never could but the black cotton proceeded to fall off her tiny frame.

"Damn." He whispers in a raspy voice as his breath got caught in his throat. His brain temporarily shut down and in a fit of muscle memory his previously occupied hands find something much more pleasant to hold onto. He pulls her in close until there's no room left between them, lips catch each other, tongues twirl, until a shriek of pain and terror pulls them back into reality.

Forman lay on his stomach face down on the wood with the large mattress pinning him down. "A little help here!"

Donna and Fez rush to aid their trapped friend as Jackie and Hyde just stand by the railing laughing at the hysterical situation they had caused much to the rest of the groups disdain. "Are you okay Eric," Donna watches Eric crawl on hands and knees to safety.

"That's it! my mom made lasagna so I'm going home! Get your mattress up there yourselves!" They watch Eric storm out the door angrily dragging Donna along with him. Fez stood there standing awkwardly wobbling back and forth from one foot to another.

He was invisible to the couple now who is so engaged in themselves not to notice their foreign friend who was watching them move closer until lips met lips and Hyde's hands became entangled in Jackie's hair.

Steven pulls her legs up and wrap them around his waist when Fez finally spoke. "Ooh they're gonna do it!"

"Fez! Get out!" They yell.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde's Apartment

3:30am

The apartment was dark with the exception of the twinkling lights Jackie had intertwined through the bottom of the railing and staircase. She felt it gave a warmth to the empty home that it desperately needed. He couldn't disagree. He stared upwards at the ceiling counting each little bump in tune with the steady inhale and exhale of her breath.

"If I start talking are you going me to shut my pie hole?" Her voice startled him. It had been so quiet for the last hour he had assumed she'd fallen asleep.

"No, why what's on your mind?" He regrets the question before it finishes coming out of his mouth. It was a loaded question when it came to Jackie.

"Nothing much, my mind just wanders this late at night. I was thinking about us. Remember when you used to hate me."

"I never hated you." He hated that everyone assumed that of them.

"You wrote me a poem telling me to die away from you."

"So I was mean that doesn't mean I hated you."

"Oh come on you thought I was annoying, admit it."

"Well, doll that's really a different topic." Steven pulls her in close and kisses her forehead. "There's a lot of our past you don't know."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I don't know," his usual zennieness took over the conversation at that point. He didn't know why he couldn't just talk with her.

"Oh no you cut that out. It's just us here Puddin' pop you can talk to me you know that." She says sitting up to lean over him. He loved that she understood him in ways nobody else besides maybe Mrs. Forman did.

"Alright so you remember prom?"

"Of course."

" Well, I was mad that I broke down and took you after you cried, but when I saw you in that dress, Jackie you looked so damn beautiful. I actually had a really great time with you and that surprised me. I hated that."

"But then you helped me get back together with Michael that night."

"Yeah because you looked miserable at the table, I knew it didn't matter what I thought, you deserved to be happy and if Kelso made you happy then you should be with him."

"Aw, that's really sweet, Steven."

"Shhh. It baffled me for a long time that you'd always come running to me for comfort but I wasn't going to push you away. When Kelso was cheating on you it pissed me off, but I couldn't tell you."

"Why not? I was a friend of everyones too. Not even Donna would tell me."

"Because. Anyways, I laid traps out for him left and right, trying to get him caught. I convinced you to come to Vanstock for that very reason."

"That's right you did."

"Mhmm, and after you broke up with him and started hanging around me it made me anxious cause you were still Kelso's girl. Mrs. Forman convinced me though that I liked you. That's why I asked you on that date on Veterans Day."

"I was not Michael's, that moron treated me terribly."

"Yeah and thank god for that." Jackie slapped his shoulder for that remark but he expected at least that much. "Cause I got to kiss you for real, and it was amazing. But you felt nothing."

"Wait, you felt something?"

"Of course I did, I was shocked when you said there was nothing there."

"I lied too, I never felt so much in a kiss, Steven and I was afraid you were going to blow it off as nothing." He sat up bring his face to hers, his lips brushed hers slowly.

"I never hated you, annoyed by you, sure but I never, could never hate you." He kissed her again, deeper and longer. She slipped out of shirt and presses her bare flesh to his own. There were sparks of electricity between the two of them, a hunger grew up within their souls. From that very first kiss he had felt that pull on his soul when he was around her, maybe it was just desire but to him it was more than that. A special connection that he could only share with her.

 **A/N:I hope everyone is liking it so far! Thank you so much for Reviews! And keep on Reviewing it keeps me writing!**


	5. A Bump in the Road

Weeks fly by with the effervescent bliss of autumn. Jackie had managed to turn the cold apartment into a warm and cozy home for her and Steven. She had been more cooperative with the decorations than he initially expected. He had thought he would have to fight off the pink and the unicorns but they never made an appearance.

He awoke from his slumber in the middle of the night, the glowing light of the bedside clock flashed 12:00am over and over and over. It must've been later than that. He reaches over and pulls the afghan over Jackie's sleeping figure and pulls her close into the curve of his body. Thunder cracks loudly with the fall of the rain outside the window, she trembles softly in her sleep. She never did enjoy a loud storm whereas for him he found it soothing like a lullaby to a baby. But then again he was raised in the storm and she was raised in silence.

He kisses her quivering cheek and she rolls into his chest in response. He watches the clock on its never-ending loop of 12:00am, he closes his eyes and wishes for that clock to never reach the next minute, for a never-ending perfect moment with her that'll last forever.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde's Apartment

Sunday 10:50am

Steven wakes cold and alone in an empty bed. The scent of coffee tickles his nose and stirs his groggy mind. The clock still ticked that same minute by and he hears the pitter patter of some familiar tiny feet.

His black pajama pants were folded at the foot of the bed waiting for him. He pulled them on and made his way shirtless down the steps to the perfect vision that was his girl. Jackie had her hair in a thick and messy braid that fell over one shoulder, she had an oversized copper sweater on that probably came from a stack clothes he didn't wear anymore, and a pair of black cotton panties with lace around the edges, the red nail polish on her toes caught his eye as she turned around noticing him looking her up and down.

"Good morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No of course not."

"Good, well we have to be at the Forman's house soon anyways." He looks puzzled, they always ended up at the Forman's at one point or another but why was there a deadline. She notices his expression, "Their 25th anniversary party is today, remember?"

"Oh right, is Kelso gonna be there?"

"Um, I don't know, he might still be in Chicago visiting Betsy. Why?" She answers him with confusion in her voice, why doesn't he want to see Michael?

"No reason, just haven't seen him in awhile." She seemed unsure of his response but she knew better than to push it. If it was important it would come up again. "Well I better shower, join me?"

"Of course." She sets her coffee cup on the counter by the sink and turns to follow Steven up the stairs, but he's right behind her sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

Forman Basement

Circle 12:30pm

"Kelso man how was Chicago?" Eric speaks to his right.

"Oh my god, Betsy is so totally my daughter guys. She is the prettiest damn baby in that whole city… I miss her."

"Yeah she's pretty cute, but she doesn't hold a candle to my babies."

"Jackie you don't have babies."

"Well not yet, Steven."

"I can't believe your parents have been married for twenty-five years Eric, you think we'll be like them or like mine."

"Donna, nobody will ever be like your parents."

"You never know, Eric."

"Donna we will never throw nudist parties I can promise you that."

"Yes throw nudist parties Donna, that's how god intended it." Fez pipes on in his usual perverted way.

"What should we name our babies Steven? Cause I love Betsy I'm her godmother, but her name is a fat girls name."

"Jackie, Shut your pie whole!"

"But Steven," she whines to him from his lap.

"No, Jackie." He cuts her and she pouts.

"I probably should go upstairs," she walks quietly away.

"Anyways, it got me thinking, all of you guys are growing up and it's time I start thinking about my future more seriously."

"That's what babies do to you man, it's like hypnotism man, they make responsible n' stuff." Hyde and Kelso are laughing at the hilariousness they didn't quite understand in their haze.

"They're home!" the groups heads all turn towards the stairway at the sound of Jackie's holler.

* * *

Forman's Living Room

The Forman's stand by the couch in their nicest clothing. Jackie had found it particularly strange that at such an important event for her and her husband, Kitty only invited Bob Pinciotti and the rest of the guests were just Eric and Steven's friends including Leo.

Everyone stood together taking a glass of wine as Red begins to make a speech to his wife, "A toast to Kitty, you are patient and loving, you're hard working in everything you do. And nothing in the world will make you realize how much you love your loved ones than standing in a room full of people you can't stand."

Mumbles of congrats ring throughout the room and to Jackie for the first time in awhile things seem normal. Eric and Donna were getting cozy on the couch, Fez and Michael were cracking jokes by the bar with a balloon in their hands. She sat on Steven's lap on the piano bench.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before."

"Steven it's okay, you realize I wasn't insinuating that we have kids now. I'm happy with the way things are going."

"That's cool."

"Whatever."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Michael draws everyone's eyes. "I've been spending a lot of time with my daughter and she's made me realize that I'm ready to grow up and take control of my future. And when I think of my future, There's always one person there, the only person who's ever really made me happy. So I'm taking a play out of Donna's playbook, so…" Michael drops to his knee, "Jackie, Will you marry me?"

"What?!"

"Michael look at where I am right now." Jackie spoke up feeling Steven tense up greatly. She knew she needed to calm the situation by he killed Michael.

"Well yeah I know, you're with Hyde right now, but that's not real."

"Not real, man that's my girl! When will you get that through you're tiny brain?" Steven jumps in fury knocking Jackie off his lap.

"Oh come on Hyde, you're not good for her! You never treat her right! I love her!"

"I don't treat her right!? You cheated on her consistently!"

"Well she should've put out man!"

Steven is fuming mad and everyone around witnessing the yelling is growing anxious. That last comment was the end of the line. It had been far too long for Kelso to still be behaving this way. Jackie was his girl!

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh come on man you know given the chance she'd come running back to me, that's why you get so mad whenever she's with me! At least I told her I love her, made her feel special!"

Steven didn't realize what was happening in the following moments until they had passed. Like many upsetting and regrettable moments in life you realize your actions in flashbacks you spend too much time reliving.

Steven's fist had hit Kelso's face with more power than ever before, scaring everybody. Kelso's cocky smirk was wiped clear off his face and he stood up with a fist of his own to swing.

Kelso's clenched fingers connected with Jackie's shoulder missing Hyde who ducked out of the way. As if in slow motion Steven watches Jackie tumble backwards smashing the side of her head on the piano.

Blood pools slowly by her lifeless, motionless face. Steven bends down a scoops up his girl's body in his hands. "Jacks, oh I am so sorry."

"Steven take her to the hospital." Mrs. Forman calls to him but he's already on his way.

* * *

Point Place Memorial Hospital

Room 202 8:00pm

The gang watches from the doorway as Hyde makes his way to Jackie's bedside. She looks so fragile laying there, her hair is pulled up in a ponytail revealing a bandage covering the scar on her temple. Her eyes were closed as she was sound asleep but yet her face still showed dark circles under each eye.

Steven didn't realize that everyone was still waiting within earshot. He sat by her side and brushes a strand of hair from her eyes. He spoke quietly at first but his voice grew stronger with every word he was saying.

"Jackie, Love I am so sorry this happened to you. I know this isn't technically either of our faults, Kelso is just a moron, but I feel responsible. People have always questioned us, it's been two years and people still think we are just messing around and that's not okay. I should've been more open, sometimes I just don't know how." Everyone was listening intently to Hyde who seemed to be fighting off tears as he stroked Jackie's cheek.

"I can't lose you Jacks, you're the only one who knows what I'm thinking when I won't open my stupid mouth which works great for us because I don't know how to open up. I really hope you can hear me because I don't know if I'll be able to say this again to you.

"Jackie seeing the Forman's so happy after 25 years of marriage has made me think. Twenty-five years from now Jackie, I don't want to just be Steven Hyde to you. Twenty-five years from now, I want to still be a part of your life. I want someone to stop you on the street and ask how you're doing and bring up my name and in twenty-five years I don't want your answer to be 'I haven't seen him in ages', no in twenty-five years I want… I hope your answer would be 'he's waiting for me at home'."

"Wow, I've never seen Hyde so honest before." Donna spoke softly turing to Kelso who's face is turning more black and blue by the moment.

Kelso looks terribly upset, "He really does love her."

"No kidding, Dumbass." Red glares at dumbest of his sons moronic friends.

"Jackie, I'll admit it I was afraid to love. You told me that on Veterans day. But it wasn't so much that I was afraid of love but that I was afraid to love you. You are just stunning and strong, you'll carry the world on shoulders and never show it. You deserve everything and I was afraid to fail."

"Aww! my sweet boy," Kitty crowed like a proud mama.

"We are both as stubborn as hell, we both hide beneath facades and the first time you let me see behind yours I fell in love. I'm never going to let you go. Just know that Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, I'm never letting you go."

"Do not say my middle name Steven J. Hyde!" Her voice pulled him out of his rambling mindset. "How long have I been out?"

Steven pulls Jackie into his arms and leans back on the hospital bed with her. "A few hours baby, the doctors said it was just a concussion, thankfully."

"Did we hear that someone's awake?" Mrs. Forman and the whole gang walk through the door interrupting the couple in a kiss.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry."

"Shut it Michael." She said sternly turning back to push her wounded head into Steven's chest.

He pulls her in close and as everyone takes a seat in the room he whispers in her ear, "did you hear everything I said before?"

Jackie and everyone else in the room now spoke in unison "yes".

"Great. Well nothing's changed, I'll still kick your asses. and you," he leans back to Jackie, "I love you."

"I love you too Steven."

"Well look who's awake, how are you feeling Jacqueline?" A nurse asked as she enters the room and begins to check Jackie's vitals.

"Just call me Jackie, and I'm feeling alright a little nauseous maybe and my head is pounding but all in all okay."

"Well dear all I can give you is some tylenol…"

"Tylenol! come on man give her the good stuff." Steven snaps at the nurse.

"I can't and I actually need to talk to Jackie about her medical condition if the rest of you would like to step out for a moment."

"No I want them to stay, they're my family."

"Well, alright. Jackie, your concussion was pretty severe but you'll be okay, the headaches and confusion should pass in a couple of days."

"What about this nausea? How long will that last?"

"That I don't know, could be a few months."

"A few months!"

"Jackie that's what I needed to tell you. The nausea isn't from the concussion."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Steve started to grow very concerned.

"Jackie you're five weeks pregnant."

"What!?"

 **A/N: Well that got a little sappy. I never intended on making Jackie pregnant so I don't know how that got away from me but it seemed like what was happening. Please review I love hearing what you have to say, the few reviews so far have been great. I know this isn't the best chapter especially in the middle but I hope you enjoyed anyways. REVIEW!**


	6. Secrets and Old Beginnings

**A/N: Alright I am giving this a rating of T/M so beware. This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones but I had a lot of fun writing it. Happy Reading!**

Forman's Basement  
The Next Morning

The basement is filled with an awkward silence that rarely ever made an appearance, their group of misfits always found something to talk about and if not the circle could always encourage conversation. But this morning was different, Kelso sat on the lawn chair with a bag of frozen peas on his face, Eric was seated on the floor at the foot of the couch where Donna sat with Hyde who was cuddling Jackie and Fez sat in Hyde's usual spot, a rarity for him. Donna and Eric are flipping through old pictures trying to get the group reminiscing about happy times. Kitty had asked Eric to bring a box downstairs for storage but it hadn't made it there yet.

"Hey look at this one," Eric holds up a picture for Jackie and Donna to look at. "We all look terribly unhappy." Eric is laughing but he was right. The picture had captured a moment just as awkward as the one they were in now. The group was sitting at the Forman's kitchen table all frowning, all their arms were crossed their chest, all except Fez who was grinning ear to ear.

"Why are we so unhappy, it is not a good look on us," Jackie comments.

Donna flips the photo over and sees the date in Mrs. Forman's script, "You know what this is, a photo from when Mrs. Forman forced us all to come to dinner after we found out about you two."

Jackie turns to the photo and then back to Steven. "Oh, you're right. Steven look how unhappy we made everyone."

"Yeah it's a gift." He kisses his girls forehead smiling.

"I would still like to know how the hell that happened." Donna turns to the couple.

"Yeah we never did get a straight answer out of either of you." Eric agrees.

Jackie looks at Steven with apprehension, they knew this story wouldn't go over well with their friends. He kisses her lips for reassurance and absentmindedly places his hands on the little baby, his little baby inside her taut stomach.

"Um well it's kind of a three part story." Jackie pulls in tighter to Steven while making eye contact with Michael who hasn't said a word all morning.

"Ooh is this a sexy story?" Fez asks gaining interest in this conversation.

"Fez I can't stand up so would you come here?" Fez's eyes squint but he complies with Hyde's request. Jackie ducks down just as Hyde frogs Fez's arm.

"Ai!" Fez rubs his arm and returns to his seat.

"Alright, well I still wanna know so spill."

"Okay Donna, well I was really upset and so I ended up in the Forman's basement…"

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh Jackie what are you doing here?" Steven questions her appearance on the Forman's old tattered couch with annoyance as he emerged from his room. He noticed tears swelling in her eyes as she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Eric told me. So if you want to talk, I kind of already know."

"Oh that big mouthed dillhole, who else did he talk to?" Jackie pulled her knees to her chest.

"Just me."

"Oh you must think I'm awful."

"Not at all, if anyone deserved that it was him. Please don't cry Jacks, you know I hate crying."

"I'm not crying," she sputtered out although it was clear she was crying. "Ugh I should probably get home, you look like you were going to bed."

"Yeah it's getting late." He took a seat next to her catching a whiff of the strawberry shampoo she had used. She smelt wonderful. He placed his arm around her pulling her close.

"My parents are gone."

"For how long?" Steven questions her nervously with his own experiences playing back in his ears.

"I don't know, but they left for god knows where and I don't know when they'll be back. It's been a couple weeks now."

"I'm sorry Jacks. Did you tell Kelso?"

"Yeah but that moron just wanted to throw a party."

"Yeah that sounds like him." He pulls her in a little tighter for a hug. He offered her that little bit a of comfort that was so seldom for the two of them. He remembered what it felt like to kiss her. Her lips so full and luscious and tasting sweet like citrus. Her tongue and the taste of her, he'd give anything to kiss her just one more time. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. Just don't tell anybody I offered."

"Oh Steven you're so sweet." She nestled her head into the crook of his neck the warmth and the feel of the blood pulsing under his skin was starting to drive her crazy. She turned her head upwards to see him looking down at her.

"You want to sleep here tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm sure it'd be better than going back to that big empty house."

"Thanks Steven." He nodded to her as he stood and returned to his room. He came back with a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Here, I'm sure this will be more comfortable than that cheese maiden outfit although I am appreciating the view."

"Almost everything is," She smiles.

"Hey there's a smile. Alright, night Jacks."

"Night Steven."

Steven leaves her on the couch and walks to his room stopping in the doorframe. "Hey you know everything will be okay right."

She nods at him, and he retreats into his room.

Jackie fell asleep on the couch in Steven's large clothing, she was a lot more comfortable than she had been in weeks and dozed off in a matter of minutes. Until thunder cracked and startled her awake. She curled up tighter on the couch frightened for about twenty minutes contemplating until she made the decision to bother Steven.

She tip toed quietly to his room, he was snoring softly on his side and she quietly crept into his bed curling up with her back to his stomach. He pulls her in tight noticing her appearance in his bed for the first time.

"Jackie?"

"I'm sorry, thunder storms really scare me."

He didn't say another word and that, more than anything else, was the most comforting thing. They lay in silence just listening to the synchrony of their breathing. She rolls into him tucking her head under his chin and was surprised to feel him place a kiss softly on her forehead. It was a comforting gesture but suddenly the atmosphere changed on them.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers, she was waiting eagerly her mouth opening to allow his tongue to taste her. He kisses her hard and deeply knowing in his mind this was a mistake.

He rolls over her pinning her to the mattress, his strong hands caress her smooth skin, she felt like silk. Their kisses grow stronger hungrier and eager, he tasted so good. Jackie was screaming at herself inside her head, she knew how horribly wrong this was but she didn't want to stop.

His hands tangle into her hair and he begins to trace kisses down her neck to her collarbone pulling at the neckline of her shirt. She received his message loud and clear and she agrees pulling away to pull his t-shirt off over her head. She was completely bare chested in front of him in the darkness of his room but damn was she gorgeous. She pulls him back to her in a deep kiss, her fingers graze the outlines of his muscular back.

Steven's eager fingertips explore her figure for the first time, taking it slow he wanted to memorize every aspect of her knowing this could easily be the last time he would ever experience her like this. He stuck just one finger under the hem of the sweat pants she was wearing and waited for her to push him away but she didn't and he pulled them down just past her bottom where she took over in kicking them off. Steven who was already wearing nothing but his boxers felt her smooth legs up to her cotton panties. he had to keep pulling his lips away from hers to look her in her alluring mismatched eyes to make sure this was really her, and this was really happening.

Their breathing was shallow and rapid, the only sounds echoing in the Forman's house were soft moans of pleasure. He took one last moment to look at her searching for assurance that what he was about to do, she wanted just as badly.

In the next few seconds, their under garments hit the cold flooring and there was nothing left between but warm and eager flesh begging to be touched, kissed and loved. Urgently his kisses wander from her lips down her neck, across her collarbone, and in between her small and perky breasts. He spent a moment on each erect nipple listening to her moan softly in pleasure.

Her breath quickened, she wanted him now. Without hesitation, she repositioned herself underneath him. There eyes connected, one of his hands slip under her back and tangled in her ebony hair and the other reached her cheek, his thumb brushed her skin. He began to move into her slowly, their eyes stayed locked on one another. As he withdrew, her eyes closed as she suppressed her loud moans of pleasure. She grasped his waist tightly with her little fingers and urges him to move with a quicker rhythm. Their hips rocked together in perfect timing as they slipped deeper and deeper into a pleasure they never wanted to have end.

*END FLASHBACK*

…Anyways, we promised never to speak of it again, but I didn't regret it." Jackie finished.

"You did it with Red in the house? Nice!" Kelso spoke for the first time that morning. Everyone expected Hyde to frog him or burn him or a least flash him a glare but instead Hyde's face was racked with guilt.

"Why were you in your cheese maiden outfit? And why would you regret-" Eric's eyes grew wide as he pieced together the story. "Oh my god! I had just told Hyde you kissed the cheese guy!"

Everyone sat staring at a laughing Kelso waiting for that little light bulb in Kelso's dim head to turn on and for a brief moment Jackie and Hyde thought maybe he wouldn't figure it out and they'd be off the hook.

"Wait no, Eric that couldn't be it because I was still with Jackie then." He looked at his best friend and his ex-girlfriends very guilty faces. "No, Hyde you wouldn't do that to me. No. No this can't be right." He stares in silence for another moment the bruise on his face started to ache more and deeper, or maybe he was paying attention to just how much it really hurt now. He storms off without another word.

"I can't believe you two did that to him. He's your friend, he deserves better. It was bad enough that you started hooking up behind his back, but you actually cheated on him. You're terrible friends." Donna lectures the two sitting next to her.

"You know what Donna, Michael cheated on me so many times and nobody told me except for Steven who tried everything to get him caught."

"See Hyde you've always been a bad friend," Donna snaps.

"Shut it Donna. You know what Jackie matters too, she was our friend too. He was rotten to her and besides that's all in the past, everything worked out." Hyde shouts getting very angry. Where does Donna get off talking to them like that?

"Yeah worked out great, who knows where we'd all be if you wouldn't had done it that night. I don't know, but they'd probably still be together and that might be Kelso's baby." Donna's anger bubbles to the surface.

"Seriously Donna, come on you know that I love Steven way more than I ever loved Michael, you said so yourself."

"Doesn't make it right! Did you see him? He's heartbroken."

"He'll get over it!" Hyde snapped at Donna.

"I agree with Donna, Jackie was supposed to be mine after Kelso. I had dibs!"

"Shut up Fez! Donna, Michael cheated on me, he lied to me, he deserted me."

"Yeah and you cheated on him with his best friend, somehow that's worse."

"I'm going to see Kelso." Fez mopes out the basement door.

"I can't believe-"  
"Donna would you please shut up!" Eric yells over his fiancee's bitching. She whips her head around. "You and I can both agree that Jackie and Hyde are much happier together than they've ever been apart. They've dealt with enough of our ridicule so that's enough. Yes what they did is wrong but it's not worth ruining your friendship with Jackie over, she's your only girlfriend so for the love of god hush up!"

Donna just sat there quietly in shame and embarrassment. Her friendship with Jackie is really important to her and Eric is right it wasn't worth ruining over. She turns back to Jackie and catches Hyde wiping a tear off her cheek. It was such as intimate moment between them and it remind her of how special what they had was. Just like her and Eric but more so because they held secrets and familiarity with one another that her and Eric didn't.

"I'm sorry, so you said this was a three part story, I'm assuming that was just part one." She attempts to change the subject.

"Um yeah," Jackie turns back towards Donna and Eric. "So like I said we didn't talk about it ever again, but after I found out you left for California…

*FLASHBACK*

"So Kelso ran off to California?"

"Yeah that stupid cowardly jackass." Jackie and Steven sat alone in the basement. Fez had ran off to the pool in hopes of pool boob and Eric was moping in his room.

"Well come on Jacks what'd you expect?"

"You realize you're the only one who calls me that." She smiled over at him.

"You're the only one that calls me Steven."

"Yeah sorry, I know you don't like that. Hyde."

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue just sounded wrong, "no you can call me Steven if you want. But just you."

She smiles wide, "this is going to be a terribly boring summer." Steven stands up a walks behind the back of the couch stopping directly behind her.

He bends down and whispered softly in her ear, "If you get bored I can think of a few things to occupy our time." He kissed her lips ever so lightly and left out the door without another word.

She brought her hand to her lips still feeling his kiss. She remembered that night a couple months back. She thought of it every moment she was alone. She had never experienced anything like Steven, he was patient and attentive and loving something Michael never was. Maybe this summer would be alright after all.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Nothing happened right away though." Jackie finishes her recollection.

"So when did you start fooling around then?" Eric asks, he was growing impatient. Wasn't there a short version of this story?

"I can't remember?"

"I think it was just after the 4th of July, baby."

"Oh right. Okay so we sat on the couch together, alone cause Steven had broke his chair leaning back on it…

*FLASHBACK*

Steven sat in the corner of the couch, a foot kicked up on the table, his head rested on hand. He tried not to make it obvious that he was checking Jackie out from behind his aviators but he couldn't stop himself. She wore a purple button down that was straining against her chest and she looked damn good. He tried to concentrate on the TV but was failing.

"Another old lady," She finally spoke. "She can't even reach the wheel!"

"I can't watch The Price is Right again. I just can't."

She glances over at him. "This summer totally sucks. There's nothing to do." She looks over at him again with her lips slightly pouting, she had hoped he'd catch on to what she had in mind.

He turns his head his eyes catch hers. Her eyes from that night pop in his head and he instantly can't stand the space between them and is happy when when she leans in closer just as he does.

The kiss lasts just a moment as they pull away both thinking for just a second. But then again thinking is over rated. They both turn back to each other quickly his hand moves into her hair and her hand grasps his wrist making sure it'd stay there.

*END FLASHBACK*

"That's the story you both made up lies to cover up." Eric exclaims remembering their terrible stories.

"Well there's a lot leading up to that and I wasn't going to share it. You were both already so upset." Jackie explains her reasoning.

"And I don't share things period." Hyde says with zen. He rubs his hand over Jackie's belly. There's a baby in there he couldn't understand why he wasn't freaking out. If there was ever a time for him to freak out it was now. "You should go upstairs and eat something."

"Yeah I'm a little hungry."

"Alright I'm going to go see Kelso."

"Okay, you're so sweet."

"Shut up," He smiles playfully at her, "I'll pick you up later, Do not walk home."

* * *

Fez and Kelso's Apartment

"Hey Fez, Kelso here?"

"Yeah he's in his room, been in there since he got home."

"Kelso get out here man!"

"Get out!" Kelso emerges from his room, his face is red and his eye are puffy.

"No, but Fez you can go."

"No Fez stay!"

"Sorry Kelso, Hyde's scarier." Fez scurries out shutting the apartment door behind him.

"Kelso we gotta talk." Hyde attempts to reason with him but Kelso throws a fist tackling Hyde to the ground.

"Ow! my eye. Hyde Get off me!"

"Not until you calm down! Look Kelso man we need to settle this."

"I don't want to settle it, I don't want to talk, I just want to pound you until you can feel as bad as I do!"

"Alright fine that's fair enough. I'll give you one free shot."

Kelso's fist hits Hyde's face hard and Hyde stumble backwards as Kelso shakes the sting out of his hand.

"Damn!, that was a good free shot."

"Thanks."

"Look, Kelso, I'm sorry I'm really sorry, but I love her."

Kelso sits on the couch shaking his head. "I don't care man, you can love her all you want now, but she was my girlfriend and you slept with her, man."

"No man, I was in love with her back then, I fell for her at prom and it pissed me off badly you treated her and yet she still wanted you. But that doesn't change the fact that what I did was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"So can we still be friends man?"

"Yeah of course Hyde."

"If you ever tell people what I said here I'll kick your ass."

 **A/N: As always please REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts, it's greatly appreciated!**


	7. Ghosts

"So kiddos when's the wedding?" Mrs. Forman serves a late brunch to Jackie, Eric and Donna. Steven was still gone, they all assume he's at Kelso's apartment.

"Donna and I were thinking next spring would be nice, you know when we get home from Madison."

"Oh sweetie, no I wasn't talking to you but that's great you're actually starting to plan."

Donna looks appalled. Happy they had started planning that's like a mom burn. "Well who were talking to?"

"I was talking to Jackie."

"Talking to Jackie about what?" Hyde and Kelso walk through the screen door looking cheery as usual which just lightens up the whole room.

"Oh boys, sit down, I've made my famous chocolate chip caramel pancakes and bacon with whipped cream smilies."

"Thanks Mrs. F," Kelso takes the last seat at the kitchen table. So Hyde lifts Jackie up and sets her back down on his lap.

"Oh baby, what happened to your eye?" Jackie turns Steven's chin back and forth to look at the darkening of his skin around his eye from every angle.

"Kelso hit me." He states forking a bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Michael!"

"Hey he said I could!"

"Yeah don't worry about it, everything's okay don't worry." Hyde reassures her.

She didn't say another word. The shiner didn't make her happy but it's the way Steven and Michael worked through things. Lord knows those boys couldn't open their mouths and use their words to save their lives.

"Well I was wondering when you and Jackie were going to get married?"

Steven just about chokes on his food. He hadn't even thought about that. He didn't want to think about it. The whole room quieted down as everyone waited for him to respond except for Jackie who was the only one not looking him in the eyes through his sunglasses.

"Mrs. Forman, Steven and I aren't getting married."

"You don't want to marry me?" He sounds offended which wasn't what he was going for. He is certainly confused though.

"No."

"Ouch! That's cold even for you Satan." Eric shakes his head at the girl.

"What the hell!"

"No Steven don't get upset. I don't want to marry you because you're forced to marry me. I want to marry you because you want to. I want you to wake up and decide that you want to wake up next to me every morning and you can't wait to get a ring on my finger. I don't want you to marry because of a baby. We will be okay until then. Just you and me and a baby in our little apartment. It'll be okay."

"Wow look who's changed, she's not so shallow anymore." Eric sarcastically commentated.

"Don't be fooled Forman."

"No wedding, but I was looking forward to watching my baby boy walk down the aisle." Kitty spoke in utter disappoint causing Donna to gasp in exasperation.

"Mom, I'm still getting married."

"Yeah well that's nice." Kitty's words are like a slap to face as she leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Point Place Water Tower

8:00 pm

"Ah the water tower, I've been waiting to vandalize you since, well the last time we vandalized the water tower." Fez announces as Kelso, Hyde and Jackie, Donna and Eric advance their way up the ghastly height of the latter.

"What are we doing up here anyways?" Jackie shivers, the November air was getting frigid for the first time this year. Steven brushes her arm feeling the little goosebumps that were rising up on her skin.

He slips out of his jacket draping it over her shoulders, "I don't know about them but I'm here to fix that abomination." Everyone looks upwards at the 'MICHAEL + JACKIE' that was painted in black writing over their previously vandalism: a pot leaf giving the finger.

"You can't paint over that! It's a tribute to mine and Jackie's love."

"But I was with Jackie when you painted it!"

"No you weren't cause you cheated!"

"Oh would you two please stop." Jackie pleads. "As much as I love being fought over, I'm getting a little sick of this."

She looks over the small town where she grew up as she listens to the boys bickering behind her. Long ago she compared the dim light of this old fashioned town to Paris but she was as wrong as she was shallow back then. Point Place was better than Paris at least to an insider like herself. It was small and homey, where everyone knew everyone and you could trust your children to be out by themselves. She never wanted to leave and that's a thought she never thought she would have.

She turns to her side as she notices Steven sitting down beside her. He leans into her taking her lips in his own, kissing her. His hands travel instinctively into her soft hair, keeping her face pressed into his own. She brings her hand to his cheek brushing his skin, it's evident that he hasn't shaved in awhile but she wasn't minding too much. She sort of missed his beard even if he did look like a damn hungarian or so Red says.

"Guys you need to stop, if you give Fez needs we are all here stuck with him." Eric cautiously warns the couple who just waves their hands at him without ever splitting up the kiss they were sharing.

Jackie pivots around so her feet are no longer dangling off the water tower but are instead wrapped around his waist and she's sitting on his lap. Steven's jacket falls off her shoulders exposing her bare shoulders. She was wearing his favorite dress, it was brown with little flowers on it. It was his favorite not because there was barely any fabric covering her small breasts but because she had been wearing it when she said she had chosen him.

"Seriously Hyde you already knocked her up, do you really think it's a good idea to be doing that."

Donna voice and more so her comment causes Steven to pull away. "Yeah you're right," He stands up and pulls Jackie up with him. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

He bends down allowing Jackie to hop on his back and he gives her a piggy-back ride down the water tower and to the backseat of Forman's cruiser.

Jackie looks out the front windshield up at the water tower where Fez had managed to draw a pornographic image that was eerily similar to her and Steven. Gross! But it's then she notices Steven's contribution, DOWN WITH THE MAN, painted over her name.

"Steven!"

* * *

Foto Hut

8:00 pm

November 21, 1979

He sits in a silence that is as inebriating to his clouded mind as the whiskey he had grasped in his clenched fist. The room is dark, damp and abandoned. He couldn't quite remember how he ended up here. Steven had taken Mrs. Forman to the Piggly Wiggly to shop for tomorrow's thanksgiving dinner. Now he just sits in the empty Foto hut drinking away the pain of his broken heart, overthinking mind and bloodied knuckles he had put through the wall in a fit of anger.

 _"Steven, sweetie, thank you for helping me out today. I know you've been busy with Jackie." He pushed the cart as Mrs. Forman lead the way through the Piggly Wiggly. "Eric and Donna are both in Madison getting situated so that they can start classes in January. My house going to be so empty without all my babies being home."_

 _"Hey it's no problem, Jackie's at work anyways."_

 _"How are things going with you two anyway?"_

 _"Things are good, I mean she's not shallow as hell anymore, so she's tolerable."_

 _"Well I'm sure you appreciate that. I'm just so excited to meet my first grand baby this June."_

 _He didn't respond to her squeals. No Steven was more distracted by the vision playing out in front him just down the baking aisle. A woman, tall and thin in a healthy manner, is selecting ingredients for an apple pie. She has brunette hair tied up in a professional style. Her clothes were both new and clean and as the women turned away from him, Steven notices a little boy who could be no more than two smiling up at his mother with his bright blue eyes._

 _Steven closes his eyes, shaking the sight out of his mind in hopes that it would disappear all together. He had no such luck. There was no way it could actually be her could it? She was certainly different, Steven could barely recognize her._

 _"Steven, sweetie, I asked you a question."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Forman I've gotta go… um I'll see you later."_

 _"Wait Steven," She called out to him but he was already making his way down the aisle away from her. He passes by the woman and her small boy. His eyes catch hers as he maneuvers around her._

 _Yeah it was her._

Steven lets his head fall between his knees in the Foto hut as a small tear falls from his eye. He was too drunk to control him emotions at this point. If Jackie found him, she's going to be pissed.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but what happens next needs to be in a separate chapter plus it adds suspense. I wonder if anyone can guess who this woman is and what she's going to want with Hyde. Happy Reading! and please Review!**


	8. Family is My Home

**A/N: Well my readers are smart cookies! Love all the reviews keep it up! This chapter is a tad short but I just wanted an introduction into this. It's going to get interesting! Happy Reading!**

Forman's Kitchen

November 21, 1979

8:00 pm

The room is crowded with the loud rumbling of the holiday hustle. Mrs. Forman is dressed in her usual holiday apron leaning over a hot stove with a ladle in one hand and an oven mitt in the other. Michael stands at the counter placing slices of american cheese on his daughters giggling face while Brooke shook her head at him in disbelief at his childishness, secretly though she found him quite endearing. She had decided to give him a chance when he returned to Chicago last week rambling on about how her and Betsy were his future. Hopefully that wasn't a mistake.

Donna and Eric sit at the table bickering over china patterns and apartment listings. They'd fallen into happy blissful rut since Eric had returned from Africa and for the first time in a long time, a rut, seemed perfect to Eric and Donna.

Jackie walks in through the sliding door, her coat is wrapped tightly around her small frame and her face, with her rosy cheeks is tucked into her scarf which matches the knit cap falling off the back of her head. She's shivering in the cold and her shoulders are dusted with snow.

"Oh, Jackie dear, you're freezing. Get in here I'll make you some hot chocolate." Mrs. Forman drags her inside to the seat next to Donna. "Why are you out in such cold weather?"

"Steven never came to pick me up. Is he in the basement?"

"No, he left me at the store. I assumed he went home or to see you."

"No he hasn't been home. Thanks Mrs. Forman." She takes the mug from her hands and sips it slowly.

"It's a shame he hadn't stayed longer though cause you'll never guess who I ran into at the checkout line."

"Why do I have the feeling it was no one good?" Eric spoke up.

"It wasn't the stripper was it?" Donna pipes in.

"No, no of course not. I ran into Edna."

Jackie's face falls blank she knew deep down that Steven had seen her. She disappears out of her son's life years ago and then shows up out of the blue without a word. At least her mother had the decency to come say hi to her when she returned home.

"She has a son too, a little two year old named Samuel, I think. I think it's so great she cleaned herself up for that little boy and she even got a good job."

"Eric will you give me a ride please?"

"Um yeah sure Jackie where too?" He is confused by the sudden change in Jackie's demeanor, from cold and frustrated to upset and scared. He figured now was not the time to argue with her about a ride.

"The Foto hut."

* * *

Foto Hut

8:15 pm

She never thought she'd see him looking quite like this. Steven was externally strong and composed but inside he could be weak and fragile and scared. Inside the Foto Hut Steven sits with tears in his eyes and a puffiness to his cheeks.

"Steven,"

"Hey, Doll. I'm sorry."

"Hey now don't be sorry just come here." She wraps Steven in her arms noticing for the first time that his knuckles were bashed up.

"Why did she come back Jacks?"

"I don't know."

"She said she was abandoning me. She was horrible to me."

"I know, you were given terrible parents."

"But she cleans herself up for that kid. Why not for me?" Steven wasn't really listening to Jackie's words but just mumbling incoherently she knew he is just completely heartbroken. Edna hadn't just abandoned Steven but instead shoves it in his face that she just doesn't want him.

"Steven lets go home." "What's wrong with me Jackie?"

"Steven don't. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you." "Then why doesn't anyone want me?"

Jackie moves away from Steven so that she may stare deep in his eyes. "Steven. Listen to me. Listen close okay. I want you. This baby is going to want you. Mr. and Mrs. Forman want you. Michael, Fez, WB, Donna and Eric even Leo…We all want you." She wipes his cheeks. "Edna and Bud are not important because they are not your family, we are." She stands and pulls him to his feet draping his arm over her shoulders to support his intoxicated body. "Now let's go home."

* * *

Forman's Basement

Thanksgiving Day

10:45 am

"Alright rise and shine Mr. Hangover." Kitty flips the light on in Steven's old basement bedroom where Jackie had laid him down to rest last night. Steven groans and rolls over to hide his eyes from the light, burrowing deep into his pillow. "Jackie's upstairs helping me cook. She sure could use some help, she was up half the night."

Kitty sure was the queen of guilt trips, Eric and Steven knew she got it from her mother, but she always means well. After he hears her footsteps move back up the basement stairs he rolls himself off the cot and to his feet, his head fighting him every step of the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Steven." Jackie turns away from the hot oven to kiss her man's clammy cheek. "How are feeling, about yesterday?"

"Better, thanks." He looked her up and down, she wore old clothing and yesterday's make up, her hair is pulled up in a ponytail. She was beautiful as always but she looked exhausted and that was his fault. "Let me help you." He takes the potato and knife away from her, slicing them up for an au gratin.

"Hey guys, guess what! I've found the perfect place for Eric and I to get married." Donna comes rushing in through the door nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Hm let me guess, Mount Hump."

"No Hyde!, not this time." Donna waits rocking back and forth on her toes eagerly awaiting their response but Hyde and Jackie just turn back to their potatoes. "Okay then Donna please tell us. Okay guys since you're so interested. I thought maybe we could get married out by the lake."

"Where we went camping before your graduation?" Donna nods in response to Jackie. "No Donna not there that's a terrible place. Awful memories."

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Jackie but it's not all about you."

"Okay then Donna! Get married in the spot Fez saw you naked and Eric caught Laurie, where Michael and Steven fought, where Fez and Laurie ditched us all to get married in the unholiest of unions. Where you all missed your graduation and we had to ride home in a pig truck!" Jackie stood silently after her outburst watching as Donna's face slowly formed a frown and she knew that Donna agreed.

"Dammit!" Donna storms back out the door as Hyde chuckles at her.

"Steven do you ever think about us getting married?"

"I thought you said you didn't want that?" He didn't want to have this argument again.

"Not right now I just meant someday."

"Yeah."

"I want to get married here, it's home you know."

"You're right about that."

Steven moves in close to Jackie placing soft kisses all over her face. She giggles softly at him especially as he moves downward toward her stomach. She wasn't too far along only about eleven weeks so her stomach was still flat as always. He presses a soft kiss to her skin, something he'd never do if there were others in the room. "I promise to marry your momma someday, I promise." He whispers softly.

There a soft knock at the kitchen door that interrupted their intimate moment and Jackie cursed under her breath at the sight of their disruptor. Edna enters the room uninvited. Nobody sits or moves, it's terribly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Steven, can we talk?"

"Talk? You want to talk!"

"Yes, I'm back in town now, you need to come home."

"Excuse me! Your last words to me were, 'I know I'm you're mother but I'm abandoning you.' Well I'd prefer to stay abandoned, thank you."

"Steven! Please I'm your family, me and Bud and now little Sammy. We can have a second chance."

Steven rolls his eyes, little Sammy, could she be serious? "You've had second chances, and third and a million others. I have a family and it's not you!" He could see straight through her facade. She would do this every time Bud would beat on him or she would pass out drunk someplace. It was fake and he knew it.

"Hey you, small girl, can you leave?"

"You don't get to talk to her like that! Now get out of my family's house."

"Running out on your real family, you really are like your father!"

"You're right I am like my father, I'm a successful business owner and I have a wonderful family, thank god Bud's not my father right. Now get out of my house."

She seems embarrassed as she walks out the door. Steven turns to Jackie clearly upset. "I'm sorry."

"You deserve the best Steven, she's not it."

"You are."

 **A/N: I have been looking back at the season 8 episodes because I wanted to recreate them since I'm rewriting season 8 here but as I was watching them I realized just how horribly bad they are. So out of character so it's going to take some work. But I want some fun light hearted chapters coming up because where the story is going in my head is kind of sad and dark but we will get there when we get there. I am alway happy to hear ideas from my readers so please review tell me what you think, and hey if you have a chapter idea or something or even constructive criticism please review I love hearing everything you have to say!**


	9. Just Want to Care for You

**A/N: I can't believe I've managed to update twice in one day. So I said previously that I wanted things to be more upbeat for the next few chapters so this one takes a step back from Hyde and Jackie and focuses on Red and Kitty. I hope that sits well with all of you. We will be getting back to them next chapter of course. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Portions of this chapter includes dialogue from season 8, I do not own That 70s Show.**

Forman's Basement

Donna and Eric sit on the couch staring each other down with intimidation as their game of cards gets more intense. It's Fez's entrance that interrupts their game play. He walks down the steps with a lady on his arm.

"Hey, Fez."

"Hey, girl holding Fez's hand who I've never seen before in my life." Donna greets.

Fez's face lights up with an exciting smile, "Guys this is my girlfriend Hannah."

"Hi guys." Hannah greets quietly brushing her blond hair away from her eyes. It was clear that she was a shy girl. Quite the opposite of Fez's previous girls who were loud and controlling. The Jackie type. But she was his goddess after all.

Hyde walks in from the back noticing the newcomer and the introduction. Something wasn't right here, Fez doesn't get the girl, that just doesn't happen. "Is she really your girlfriend, Fez? Or did you just find her wandering from a hospital or something and tell her she's your girlfriend?"

"Nope this one's legit."

Everyone just watches as Fez and Hannah start kissing. There's something so odd about the interaction that no one can avert their eyes. Hyde's face turns up in disgust especially as Fez's eyes open to watch his friends while still kissing her.

"A little privacy please."

"You want privacy?!" Donna asks with exasperation. "You spy on Eric and I all the time!"

"I like to watch Donna, I don't like to be watched. That's creepy."

"No creepy, Fez, is when you open Donna's closet door and throw shoes at me because I'm blocking your view." Eric quips.

* * *

Foreman's Kitchen

Red sat at the table attempting to focus on his newspaper as Kitty works on a sandwich for him. He could hear mumbles of conversation in the basement through the hardly sound proofed floors. He thinks quietly to himself, trying to remember a day when his home would have locked doors and people would knock and ask to be invited in.

Bob comes running in panting like a dog. "Red, I just heard some bad news and I ran right over to tell you."

"Bob, you live right next door why are you panting?"

"I was going against the wind." Red shakes his head to the dumbass in his kitchen. "They're opening a Muffler Masters in town."

"What?!"

"Ah, geez."

"This is awful, my shop is just barely scraping by now as it is."

"Well, Muffler Masters isn't going to drive you out of town Red." Kitty attempted to calm him down.

"They're a big chain. They're always throwing their weight around. Like Bob at a cub scout pancake breakfast."

"Well, they're just a faceless corporation, they don't have that family friendly face behind the counter, like you do." Kitty explains taking a seat by Red.

Bob looks to Kitty confusion on his face. "When did you hire a new guy?"

Red and Kitty just meet his question with a glare. "Well, this town just needs to know that they support a friendly business, we should have a sale, no no a salebration!" Kitty got excited squealing happily. "I'll make muffins to give away with each muffler. Just don't sell more than twelve mufflers." Red just smiles at his wife, somehow she could always make him feel better. She has a gift.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Hannah and Fez stand in the doorway, kissing goodbye much to the distaste of the others who were gathered in their usual seats. "See you later alligator."

"After while you big baboon." Fez kisses her goodbye.

"Well there goes Hannah." Jackie sighs in utter frustration.

"You're upset Fez's girlfriend left?" Donna asks her.

"God, no. The name. All the names I've picked out for the baby have either slept with one of you idiots, or belong to somebody fat and/or ugly."

"Well, the fat and ugly deserve nice names too." Donna replies, her voice is snarky.

"Well I've been making a list of names that match with the middle names we've chosen but it's hard."

"I did the same but with candy." Fez says looking down at his fingers not noticing the looks he's receiving from his friends.

Steven reaches over and takes the notebook from Jackie's hands and just starts scratching out all the names til there is none left to chose from.

"Steven!" The back of her hand hit his chest.

"Well come on Jackie, my children will not have the names of cheerleaders, or of anybody who sings disco. And Crystal or Jasmine are you serious? I don't want to be getting a lap dance from a chick with the same name as my daughter."

"I'm sorry that wasn't really something I was thinking about when choosing names."

"I thought we agreed on something unique or meaningful."

"We did but I'm not naming my son or daughter Zeppelin."

"Oh lets name our next one Zeppelin. That's awesome."

"Michael, babe hush up." Brooke says nicely from the floor where she cradles Betsy.

"And we already agreed on a boys name anyway." Jackie turns to the rest of the group, "It's Daniel."

"I like that. Little Daniel Hyde." Donna teases.

"Yeah well we can't agree on a girls name."

"You know when I was in Africa I taught at the preschool for about a week. There was this super sweet little girl who would follow me around all day. Her name was Zola."

"Oh I'm Eric and girls just like to chase after me…and I've been to Africa!" Fez mocks without really understanding the context of the conversation.

"Zola," Jackie spoke softly looking first at Eric before turning to Steven. "Zola…Zola Katherine Hyde. Little Zo… Zo Zo." Steven smiles at her, nodding. "I really like that."

* * *

Forman & Son Muffler Shop

Red stands up against his counter with Bob and Kitty. The shop was completely empty and Red's worst fears were becoming a reality. He was going to lose his shop. He always prides himself on being hardworking and strong but he doesn't know wether or not he can deal with losing his shop. He can't be a failure.

"Oh, Red I'm sorry business is so slow. I blame myself, I used margarine in the muffins instead of butter. I ruined us to save eight cents." Kitty's hysteria makes him smile as always.

"Red, I told you, you should've listened to me."

"I'm not renting a promotional monkey, or midgets either."

A man walks in checking out the muffler on the table. "Oh Red a customer. Okay, now, you show that you have the personal touch that Muffler Masters lack." She hands her husband the plate on muffins.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I need a muffler."

"And I appreciate your business. I know that Muffler Masters can give you half off but here at Forman & Son you get personalized home-town service with a smile."

"Half off? What am I doing here?" The customer takes off with the muffin.

"Hey what about my damn service with a smile! Dumbass!"

* * *

Forman Kitchen

Steven and Jackie take their seats with Mr. Forman at the kitchen table. Mrs. Forman hands out prepared plates of a delicious pork chop dinner before sitting down in-between the younger couple.

"Today was a total disaster." Red ponders to himself. "I didn't sell one muffler and I drove a dozen customers into the hands of the enemies. If I were more flexible I'd shove my foot up my own ass."

"Okay well you need to cheer up with my six layer pasta salad, my secret, three of the six layers are bourbon." Kitty laughs.

"Well none of that for you." Steven takes the pasta salad off Jackie's plate.

"I can't go back on the job market now, that's a young man's games." He shrugs to Kitty, "besides I hate everybody."

"Well maybe you should think about retiring." She suggests. "You're always saying how if you had more time, you'd drive around town yelling at men wearing sandals."

"I can't afford to retire. I'm not waiting for those bastards to put me out of business, I going down there to give them a piece of my mind."

Steven looks at Red, "What if they tell you to go take a flying leap?"

"Well then I'll just have to throw a garbage can through their window." He say with too much giddiness, Kitty looks concerned at the children.

* * *

Forman's Driveway

The air was bitter cold, especially since the sun had set. The driveway had iced over but with his boots on, Hyde wasn't slipping to much. Jackie was napping on the couch and he just needed to get out, breathe a little. He had been cutting back on the circle lately because of Jackie but right now he really needed a joint.

He is leaning up against the bumper of the el camino bouncing the basketball, when he hears the pattering of feet coming up the stairs from the basement. He crosses his fingers wishing that it's not Kelso or Fez knowing he can't deal with idiocies right now.

"Hey Jackie said you were out here." It was Donna, she approaches him slowly.

"Yeah I just need some room to think."

"Can I ask?"

"It's just I don't know what to do about Edna, and then there's Jackie, and the baby. Why do all the women in my life have to drive me so crazy?"

"Hey you don't know it's a girl."

"I know it's a girl, come on, of course it's a girl."

"So what do you want to do about Edna?"

"I want absolutely nothing to do with her. I don't want her in my life, Jackie's or our kids."

"Well, although I understand, Hyde it's going to be hard to ignore her since she's back in town."

Donna watches Hyde rub his hands down his face and she knew she was pushing the conversation more than he was comfortable with. "Well you know what, she managed to ignore me just fine when she was here before, I think I can do it just fine now."

"Okay, you up for a circle?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Forman's Basement The Circle

Eric: "Okay so get this, I don't want roses in our wedding centerpieces but Donna does so we're getting roses. I'll tell you, ever since we got engaged she's been treating me like a child. Oh no my yo-yo broke."

Donna: "See that right there is why I treat you like that. Men are such children."

Fez: "Well, you missed a glorious mooning, Hyde. Donna beat Eric at cards and then his pale white butt was shining like the…like the um …the moon in the sky… it was beautiful."

Hyde: "Okay I'm starting to shake off this whole Edna thing. Can't even remember what Edna did, I can't even remember what I just said."

Eric: "Well good man, Edna doesn't need you, she's got enough men, like a lot of men…so many men.

Donna: "Yeah, Eric's butt is white, so white, he glows like a little lightning bug."

Fez: "Hyde Ms. Kitty is your mother now just accept and move on."

Hyde: He stares off in the distance, eyes red and unblinking. "uhh…what?"

* * *

Forman's Living Room

Kitty tidies up her living room just after Steven picks Jackie up off the couch. It startles her when Red comes joyfully stomping into the room. "Kitty I just got back from the Muffler Masters office in Kenosha."

"Oh I hate Kenosha, they think they're so much better than us just because they have a town pool."

"Yeah. Well, I told them that it doesn't matter how many stores they set up they will never drive me out of business. They'll get a fight from me like they've never seen before."

"That's my man, what'd they say?"

"They are putting up a store across the street."

"Oh Red I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be I scared the hell out of them. They even offered me some money for my shop."

"Well I hope you told them to get lost."

"Of course, I told them exactly where they can shove their feet. But then they offered me more money."

"And you told them where to stuff it."

"Damn right, but then they offered me even more money."

"Go to hell, Muffler Masters!"

"Actually I accepted." Red hands a check to his wife who squeals with joy.

"Thank you Muffler Masters!" She moves to sit on their old yellow couch, "oh, oh I can't believe this."

"Yeah, me neither. But now we can retire and just take this time for ourselves Kitty." Red moves to kiss her, he's so happy to finally be able to support his wife the way she deserved.

"Oh Red."

 **A/N: I know that circle wasn't that great, but I hope it was okay enough. This chapter was a lot of dialogue too. Let me know if you prefer more or less dialogue.**

 **Edna and WB will be reappearing soon, Donna and Eric wedding drama will be showing up soon, and Hyde and Jackie deal with pregnancy. Please keep reading and reviewing! Next chapter: HAPPY NEW YEARS 1980!**


	10. The End of an Era

**A/N: Wow, I've finished ten chapters it's so exciting. I'm happy to hear that people are liking what they're reading. This chapter contains some dialogue from the series finale cause I wanted to incorporate it. Happy Reading!**

Forman's Basement

December 31, 1979

10:45 am

Jackie makes her way across the basement to sit safely in Steven's lap. Her belly protrudes just slightly and can be seen easily as her shirt doesn't fit perfectly anymore. The basement held a strange silence, not unhappy or awkward at all, just strange. Fez and Eric sit on the couch sipping their sodas while Donna sifts through records.

Steven traces his fingers in circular motions on her belly, he was surprised at how beautiful she looked lately. That pregnancy glow was real and she was just gorgeous. Just twenty-four more weeks until he met that little muffin and he was over the moon. He kept waiting for the usual fear and panic to set in and it just seems now that with everyday that passes that fear might be gone for good. He didn't want to run.

"Man, the last day of the 70s." Donna was the first to speak in about twenty minutes. "You know, looking back it's like one big blur."

Hyde turns his attention away from the screen and looks at Donna nodding smugly, "You're welcome."

Jackie just shakes her head. "You know, Donna it sucks that you and Eric are leaving for Madison tomorrow. I mean I kinda wanted to ring in the New year by throwing out all those plaid shirts and lumberjack outfits."

"I wouldn't Jackie cause you're not going to be a midget for much longer. That shirt barely fits you."

Jackie glares at the artificial blond. "So Fez, is Hannah going to be the new recipient of Fez's annual countdown feel up, since she is your new victim… I mean girlfriend."

"I don't know, it's not as special you know. I get to feel her up whenever I want. This isn't supposed to be normal, it's a holiday." Fez responds to Jackie with way too much seriousness in his voice.

"Why are we wasting time on Fez?" Hyde questions drawing the groups attention, "Donna and Eric are leaving town, it's the end of a decade, man. We should be doing something awesome."

"Yeah babe, what's that?"

He leans back in his chair thinking, "Oh I don't know. Circle?"

* * *

Donna's Bedroom

3:00 pm

Donna and Brooke are focusing on packing boxes for Donna to take to Madison, Donna's room is a mess as Jackie's friendly contribution was to throw all Donna's clothing and shoes into piles on the floor in the three categories: Lumberjack, Manly, and just plain ugly. Jackie had given up helping and was instead focusing on her little god daughter Betsy.

"Hey Brooke, when you were pregnant did you have any super weird and vivid dreams or nightmares?"

"Um, yeah a few."

"I had the craziest dream last night and I woke up crying cause it felt so real."

"Yeah care to elaborate?" Donna is intrigued.

"So Sam shows up right as Steven and I are about to get back together, right."

"Wait who's Sam?"

"Steven's supposed stripper wife. Anyways she shows up and Steven tells her to stay. Red told him it was his decision and he told her to stay. The two of them live as husband and wife in the basement, making out and fucking loudly all the time right under my nose as if to spite me."

"That bastard."

"Wait Donna, it gets worse. So Steven starts being really mean to me, burning me all the time but it's not like before, he's actually being cruel, he even called me a bitch a lot which he would never do. But then you, Donna take Sam's side and you become a total bitch who ditches me and Eric and sleeps with some random pretty boy with terrible hair."

"Well that would never happen."

"Well Eric stays in Africa so you just might. Well new years rolls around and guess what! I'm dating Fez and kissing Fez. FEZ! Creepy, perverted, foreign FEZ!"

"Wow, that's some strange dream Jackie."

"Yeah so you've had dreams like this, Brooke?"

"Absolutely not. Worse I had was the dream where Michael turns into a superhero with super dad powers."

"Jackie, did you talk to Hyde about this?"

"No, well I kicked in the shins quite a bit when I woke up and then fell back asleep in his arms. He is such a good cuddler, my puddin' pop."

"Well I think you should to talk to him."

"Well Donna, all you ever want to do in relationships is talk."

"And you're what? Mute."

"God Donna!"

* * *

Jackie & Hyde's Apartment

December 31, 1979

9:45 pm

Steven follows her up the stairs to their apartment door, but before she can open it Steven pushes close to her and kisses her hard and passionately. A passion to the kiss one only sees in silly romantic movies that Jackie would force him to watch. The scruff of his beard scratching at her skin in the best way. He cups her face in his hands, his lips so warm and tasting of beer and smoke.

His fingers tangle in my long ebony curls as Jackie fumbles to unlock the door from behind her back and succeeds. He finds her arm with his free hand and yanks her in even closer to him and they stumble backwards into the empty apartment. His kisses are so damn good she can see stars exploding behind her closed eyelids, but then all of a sudden he reluctantly pulls away, his breathing heavy.

"Jackie?" She could tell that he was questioning whether or not we should continue before things went far, with time not being on their side it probably wasn't the best idea to continue. It was a considerate gesture yet so unnecessary.

"Don't stop." And so he didn't. She led him, backwards in an entanglement of grabbing hands, slamming the door behind them.

He pressed her body tightly between his own and the upstairs wall, the brick against her back was cool to the touch and brought about a hype to their current situation that they've never quite experienced. He brushed his lips up her jawline to her ear, which he nibbled on ever so softly but with a desperate eagerness.

Hands begin to slip under the shoulders of her shirt letting it fall off her curves and to the hardwood floors that lay beneath their bare feet. The urgency of his lips on hers and the heaviness of his breathing was making her weak in the knees. She feels so exposed being naked pressed against him, but her usual shyness in these moments had long ago faded away. Jackie follows his lead to busy her idle hands with the buttons of his flannel. She exposes his lightly chiseled chest. His masculinity seeps from every pore.

He pulls back from her again giving her an opportunity to unfasten his belt and loosen the black jeans from his waist, but he took his hands away from her bare sides to lightly lift her chin with the side of an index finger. Her eyes meet his in a long and silent gaze.

"Jackie…" he was utterly breathless, "…you are so damn beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." She laugh simply in the lightness of the mood. He takes both her wrists in his hands and wraps them around his neck. She brings her lips back to his just as he lifts her hips allowing her legs to wrap around his waist tightly.

* * *

Forman's Living Room

11:38 pm

"Where the hell have you two been?" Kitty throws her hands up in the air as Hyde and Jackie walk through the swinging kitchen door. Everyone is staring at the couple who look incredibly guilty.

"We went home, Jackie wanted to freshen up."

Donna is on the couch cuddled in Eric's arms with a beer in hand and a nasty smirk on her face. "For two hours."

"Beauty takes time Donna! Not that you would know anything about that."

"She can't be held responsible for the words that come out of her mouth. She got a new batch of pregnancy hormones this morning, and these ones aren't so nice."

"Steven!"

Hyde picks Jackie up flinging her tiny body over his shoulder and taking her to the couch before she has a chance to stomp off in anger. She squeals but doesn't fight him off in anyway.

"Okay okay, I just want to say a few things now that everyone is here." Kitty starts addressing her large and ever growing family. "I am so grateful to have you all in my life. You're all such wonderful children. Like Fez I love our little tea parties where we just and relax and make fun of male ice dancers, and Jackie you are just such a doll, you are giving me my first grand baby so I don't even mind your back handed compliments."

"Oh Mrs. Forman you're my favorite old lady."

"And Bob, you can never pass up any of my cooking no matter what it is. And Steven, my second son, I adore you. But you know you could maybe shave a little cause honey you look so old with that beard. And Donna, I am so happy Eric came home and you two will be getting married but no matter what darling, you will always be my daughter. My favorite daughter at that." Kitty wipes so happy tears from her eyes, "speaking of daughters, has anybody seen Laurie?"

Before anyone can answer with the usual 'I don't know's' Kelso comes in with a very large bottle rocket and his 'oops I burnt something' smile on his face. "Hey Mr. Forman, can Betsy and I light this off in your house."

"Sure then I'll light my foot off in your ass."

Steven stands up to grab a beer. "And that, my friends, is the last 'foot in ass' of the decade." Raising his drink, "Cheers."

"You know Michael, the girls in the emergency room were just asking about you."

Brooke looks to Kelso quizzically, "Why?"

"Oh Kelso has a tendency to fail off the water tower, glue himself to things, set himself on fire." Fez explains.

"Yeah you got a real genius there," Eric says.

"You know Mrs. Forman, I've gotta hang around here more often, I almost forgot that you're a hot mom."

"You know what else is hot, my foot in your ass."

"Look at that he had one more in him." Kitty toast Steven for his remark.

Eric looks to Hyde, the two of them sharing a conversation in secret. "I think we have moment to take the edge off."

"Hey you boys better not miss the countdown." Kitty called after them.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Circle

11:53 pm

Eric: "Edge, you are officially off."

Fez: "Guys I have the most spectacular news, I have kissed Pam Macy."

Hyde: "I have spectacular news too, so has everyone else. What happened to Hannah?"

Kelso: "You know that makes total sense that Pam would be with Fez. She started with me, a Ferrari and ends with Fez who is like a donkey pulling a cart of brightly colored Mexican blankets."

Hyde: "Guys I think it's time that we honor all the brain cells that survived the seventies. Despite our best efforts those little bastards pulled through."

Fez: "Die brain cells. Die! And you're next liver!" He sips his beer.

Hyde: "Have you guys heard about that car that runs on water?"

Kelso: "It's like we never run out of things to talk about down here, even after all these years."

Eric: "So who do you think would win in a fight Genie or Samantha from bewitched?"

"I knew you burnouts would be down here, come upstairs the countdown starting." Jackie, Brooke and Donna pop their heads into the circle snagging their boys attention.

"Yeah it's almost midnight, Mrs. Forman is pouring champagne." Donna continues.

Everyone starts to head out of the basement for the last time in the seventies, everyone is apprehensive of what awaits them on the other side. The end of an era it is, but with the way things were going for the group of misfits everything seems to be head down the right path.

Eric kisses Donna's cheek, "hey guys last one up the stairs has to call Red a dumbass!"

The group flees up the wooden steps trampling and knocking each other over until only Kelso remains in the basement. "Oh, man!" The king places the stupid helmet on his head and trudges up the steps.

"TEN"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

 **A/N: Well it's time to navigate the 80s. Please Review I'm excited to hear from all my readers!**


	11. Won't You Be My Valentine

**A/N: I am so so so sorry this took so long to upload. I can't apologize enough and I hope none of my readers ran off. It has just been chaotic lately and school has to come first. But it's spring break so I'm hoping to upload another chapter by the end of the week but I don't want to make promises. Any way I hope you'll enjoy. A quick warning the second scene in Donna and Eric's apartment is rate M(** **ish) but if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip it. Happy Reading!**

Jackie & Hyde's Apartment

February 14, 1980

"STEVEN!"

The shrill screams of one hormonal Jackie Burkhart with a swollen stomach and feet to match, echo through the walls of their very open apartment. She had dark circles under her eyes as she hasn't gotten a good night sleep in the last week. Her hair was a mess and she stood over the railing of the loft in Steven's sweat pants and Zeppelin tee.

"Babe, this place is essentially one big room, I could literally hear you whisper from anywhere in here. So quit the yelling."

"Steven I have nothing to wear."

"Jacks, I told you that you should get some new things at the maternity store."

"The fat girl clothing store."

"Not fat, pregnant. You are pregnant. Accept that."

Tears well up in her eyes, and she dramatically throws herself onto their mattress. "I'm fat, and ugly, and tired."

Steven runs up the stairs to wrap Jackie in his arms. "Jackie you are beautiful and yeah you're tired but it'll be worth it I promise."

She knew he was right. He never promised her things he knew he couldn't keep.

"And you know what, you can balloon up but you'll always be beautiful to me, you'll always be Jackie, tiny and shrill."

"I love you Steven."

"Okay," he kisses her lips and her little nose and each cheek. "Now go put something on and let me spend a nice Valentines day with my chick."

"Okay."

He watches as she shuffles into the closet, moping every step of the way. With a small shake of his head he moves back to his kitchen to finish his small Valentine's Day surprise.

"Does this look okay?"

Her softened voice draws his attention to the staircase where she stood in a black dress decorated in flowers with a lilac belt that gathered the fabric just below her chest.

"You look beautiful now get down here."

"You made breakfast? And got me flowers?" "Well, it is Valentine's Day."

Jackie takes a seat at their small table as he places a plate in front of her. "But you always say that Valentine's is a crap holiday invented by big business to feed off the low self esteem of sad women who've been manipulated into thinking it's the only way to be loved."

"Well, I'm still right about that." He kisses her forehead softly.

* * *

Donna & Eric's Apartment

Madison

"I don't care if it's Valentine's Day Eric! If you want Leia you'll just have to wait until your birthday."

Eric looks at his fiancée with a face of little disappointment. How could he possibly be even remotely unhappy with this vision of pure perfection stood in front of him. Donna had dolled herself up in black and red lace that accentuated her figure lovingly.

Eric approaches her putting his fingers through her newly red hair that she did up in Jackie Burkhart style curls.

"I think I can live with that." He kisses her voluptuous lips.

He gathered her hair in his hand, he lets his fingertips graze the bare white skin of her thighs. She is humming a soft moan low under her breath, teeth clenched, trying to calm the growing heat inside of her, wanting Eric's kisses being laid down her neck and to her collar bone to last as long as possible.

But she was on a mission, this was Eric's Valentine's Day present. She sunk to her knees in front of him, much to his surprise. Her delicate man hands pull him free of his khakis. He watches wide eyed as her mouth draws close to him.

Her tongue flicks across his sensitive skin and he inhales sharply. Her lips curved into a smile around him as she took him all the way into her mouth. Out and halfway down again, slowly, surely, teasingly.

He let out a sharp breath, willing the last thread of his control to not break as it usually so easily did. She wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed very gently. His eyes squeeze shut as his mouth falls open, a shaky groan escaped his lips.

When he opened his eyes again, her hands had moved to grip his thighs and she was staring up at him. He could see the message in her lustful darkening eyes and the fraying thread of his self control broke into a million pieces. He twisted her lovely red hair around his hand, pressing his palm into her head with a deep moan.

"Hey look it's Big Red!" The intimacy between the engaged couple was thick and passionate so it would come as no surprise to the loving couple's friends that nobody heard the knocking or the opening of the door. It was Hyde's chuckle behind his words that drew their eyes.

"Oh my God!" Donna screeches grasping for the afghan on the back of her couch. "Aren't you two early?"

"No actually we are running late."

"Yeah this one here couldn't find anything to wear." Hyde kisses Jackie's forehead so she wouldn't get upset at his comment.

"And this one," Jackie rubs her belly, "won't stop jumping around and making me nauseous and dizzy." She watches the uncomfortable looks on her faces as they listen to her excuses.

"Lose weight Forman?" Hyde chuckles.

"Alright that's it." Forman nearly squealed grabbing a pillow to cover his front side and waddles to the bedroom leaving Jackie and Hyde to laugh hysterically at his tiny white ass jiggling back and forth.

"You should probably change too Donna. As much as I love free food, that outfit gives slutty a whole new meaning." Donna scoffs at Jackie and stomps into the bedroom after Eric.

Steven pulls Jackie onto his lap as he takes a seat in the barcalounger. She rests her head on his chest, he kisses her head smelling the coconut scent lofting up from her hair. Jackie lets her eyes flutter shut, the world outside her eyelids was spinning at an unbelievable pace but tuning out the nausea disappears and movement ceases for just moment.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Jacks?" He has been growing concerned for the last couple of days but she would always just reassure him that it's just normal pregnancy symptoms.

"Yeah I'm positive. I feel a bit better after I get some more food in me." She turned her head up to meet his lips for a kiss that would reassure his concerns were nothing to worry about.

"Alright lets get out of here. Guancinos sound okay? It's this new Italian place downtown." Donna emerges from her room dressed in a light blue evening dress and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Hyde nods his head up at Donna and Eric and cradles Jackie in his arms as he stands up. "Lets go."

* * *

Guancinos

A waitress leads the four friends to a quiet table in a back corner of this little hole in the wall joint Jackie would never usually get caught dead in. The fumes from the kitchen were perfuming the place in the scents of chicken parmesan and spinach Alfredo. Jackie stomach growled loudly as she took her seat next to Steven.

"Well, someone's hungry." Jackie rubs her stomach.

"Are you two getting excited?" Donna questions.

Jackie's face quickly perks up, "so excited! Only twenty-eight weeks to go. You know I've been really nervous about being a mom," she pauses momentarily to kiss Steven's cheek. "But, there is no way we could possibly be as bad as our own."

Donna turns to Hyde, "speaking of bad moms, when are you going to speak with yours. You can't avoid Edna forever."

Maybe it was Jackie's intuition or even her own instinctive zen, but she knew the exact words to fall out of Steven's mouth before he could even speak it.

"Whatever."

"Donna, Steven will deal with Edna on his own time and how he sees fit." Deep down Jackie thought Steven needed to at least have a conversation with her but she wasn't going to push like she would've done just two years ago. Probably because she couldn't even take her own advice.

"What can I get you all to drink?" The waitress approaches.

Hyde looks across the table at his friends, "We'll take three beers and an iced tea."

Eric nods as the waitress leaves. He watches his oldest friend, his brother with just the biggest smile on his face. Hyde was actually genuinely happy not just less pissed off. He is smiling down at Jackie as his hands graze the roundness of her baby belly. "Hey, Hyde man, think about this, you get to tell that kid and any future spawn of satan that the day you met his mother ended with satan getting hit in the head with a ball by their Aunt Donna. I'm sure the kid will love that."

Jackie glares at Eric with a power strong enough to kill.

Hyde chuckles, "I'm sure he would but that's not the story." Everyone stares at Hyde confusion saturating their faces. He just sips his beer. "What?"

"What part of that story are we missing?" Donna's voice is completely snarky, knowing she might not like where this is going, just like last time.

"That's the day you two met Jackie. Not me."

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember. You have never mentioned it which is quite unlike you." He takes another sip of his beer.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Donna asks growing more impatient by the seconds.

"Um no."

"Steven!"

"Fine, so it was the summer of '67…"

 _It was hot for a Wisconsin summer day, the sun rays felt as though they were literally beating down on his skin. His jeans, boots and dark band tee were doing little to keep him cool but it was all he had._

 _In all reality he probably should've let Edna know where he was off to but he knew she really didn't care. The park was quiet due to everyone taking their children to the beaches for a cool touch of the water. He was stuck settling for shade under the old wooden playground structure. He had to crawl in on his hands and knees, ducking his head to avoid to the usual bonk._

 _The mulch bit at his palms as he crawled into his sacred hiding place. But seeing as his eyes were fixated on the ground, the little curly haired boy didn't realize he was imposing on someone else bubble._

 _"Hey watch where you're going!" The shrill voice of a tiny brunette he had bumped into caught his eye._

 _"Sorry. Usually I'm the only one down here." He noticed tears in her eyes and for some reason that made him awfully uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"_

 _"My mom left me here…again." The girl wipes tears from her cheeks. "I think she was drunk again."_

 _"Your mom do that a lot?" The girl nods, "yeah I know how that is."_

 _"You do?" Her voice is quiet and shaky._

 _"My parents do nothing but drink and fight. I don't exist half the time. So trust me I know it hurts but they aren't worth the hurt."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Put on your brave face, pretend everything is okay and it will be." he advised her from his own experiences._

…we didn't talk much after that. I know it's weird to think that she was actually quiet back then. We spent the last of the day laying of the ground. When I got up she was gone. Then I saw her again when she transferred to public school, with a brave face and secrets buried deep."

"I remember that. That was you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause you never did. I kept an eye on you though, you thought you could lie about your home life but I wasn't buying it."

"Aw, you really are the sweetest person I know." She leans up to kiss him remembering the little curly haired boy that wiped her tears and comforted her when she needed it most.

* * *

Donna & Eric's Apartment

Madison

9:30 pm

"Well thanks for dinner, Hyde. You really didn't have to do that." Donna thanks her friend as he enters the apartment.

"It's cool."

"Well at least stay the night. It's late and the drives kind of long."

"Sure." He turns to see Jackie shuffling through records in the corner before putting on so music that'd make her want to dance.

"Steven, dance with me." She takes his hand.

"Jackie, no."

"Steven please."

"No." He states firmly.

"Please," she gives he the pout that she knew he couldn't refuse.

"Fine. Just one." He guides her hands around his neck and takes her waist tightly in his grasp.

"Oh Eric dance with me."

"Well sure, love." Eric spins Donna awkwardly around the room. They weren't quite as skilled of dance partners as Jackie and Hyde but they had danced around the room with the same confidence.

Jackie closes her eyes and rest her head on Steven's chest. The floor beneath her feet felt as though it was moving out from underneath her.

"Jacks, you feel okay?"

"I'm just a little dizzy that's all."

"Just sit down for a minute and I'll get you some water."

Jackie nods but she doesn't make it to the couch. As soon as Steven lets go her and turns his back Jackie collapses under the weight of herself and the spinning ground beneath her. She hit the floor before anyone realizes what has happened.

"Jackie!"

 **A/N: Sorry to have to leave you like this but hey at least Donna is a redhead again that makes me happy! Don't forget to Review! I love them!**


	12. The Beating Heart Breaks

**A/N: Happy I didn't leave anyone hanging for too long. This chapter is a tad short but that's okay. Happy reading!**

St. Mary's Hospital

Madison

February 15, 1980

12:47 am

"Well it looks like you took quite the fall, young lady." The Doctor jokes to Jackie who lay in a hospital bed up against Steven. "Well the good news is all your tests came back normal."

"Normal how can that be? Look at her." Donna questions confused and Hyde joins her.

"What about the baby?"

"Well I'm just about to get to that. I would like to do an ultra sound. Have you ever had one done before?"

"No." Jackie spoke softly. She has never heard of an ultra sound but it sounded serious and that made her very nervous.

"No. We are from a small town, our doctors don't have that kind of stuff." Steven explains gripping Jackie's hand tightly.

"Well it's nothing to be afraid of." He rolls a machine up to Jackie's bedside. "I'll just roll this wand over your belly and it'll project sound waves that'll bounce off the baby and create an image we can see on the screen. Don't worry you'll feel no pain and it's completely harmless to the baby."

"You mean we can actually see their baby?" Eric sat forward on the edge of his seat. "That's pretty cool."

The doctor nods, "Let's get started." Jackie lifts her hospital gown up to expose her swollen belly. "This is going to be cold," he squirts blue gel on her skin and begins to wave the ultra sound wand across her stomach.

A thumping sound fills the room. "What's that?" Jackie asks in confusion, the sound was quick and whooshing in the room.

"That, my dear, is your child's heartbeat." A tear came to Jackie's eye, it was the most incredible sound she has ever heard. Her baby's heartbeat. "Actually children's heartbeat."

"What?" Steven voice chokes up in his throat.

The doctor gestures to the screen, "There's your daughter and that is your little boy." Steven stares at the screen before turning to Jackie meeting her face which was wrecked with the same surprise and fright. "And there's your problem."

"What's wrong?" Everyone questions.

"There is only one placenta attached to your uterine wall. Both babies are fighting for nutrients and one or neither is getting enough to remain properly nourished. When the babies are in distress the mother can sometime mirror their symptoms."

"That can't be good." Jackie comments.

"It's not, the best plan at this point for your health and the baby is to reduce the pregnancy.'

"Reduce?" Jackie asked frightened.

"It is a surgical procedure. We would remove the baby closest to the birth canal, this would allow the other baby to grow properly and be born healthy."

Steven looks at the Doctor confused. "What would happen to the other baby?"

"Well, the other baby obviously wouldn't survive. But this is the only way to make sure that Jackie and the baby make it to term in full health."

"Alright let's do it. If it's what's best for Jackie, then do it." Steven sternly said.

"No. Absolutely not." Jackie said wiping a tear off her own cheek. "This is my body and my children and I will do everything else in the world for them but I will not do that."

"But Jacks-"

"No. I'm only twenty-two weeks along so legally you don't get a say. Thank you doctor but the answer is no."

"Alright but if you change your mind please don't wait. The sooner this operation is done the better off you'll be." The doctor left the room shaking his head in frustration knowing from his own expertise that this wouldn't be ending well for anybody.

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

11:00 am

The kitchen is thick with silence between Steven and Jackie who took a seat at the table the second they walked through the door fighting with claws out and teeth bared. It was Red's booming voice that got the two dumbasses to bite their tongues for the last fifteen or so minutes. Kitty found herself frantic and upset trying to keep her mouth shut to avoid another fight. So she was cooking everything she could possibly think of. Breakfast casseroles, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. She wanted to get some food into Jackie as soon as possible.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Steven pleads with her for the thousandth it seemed that morning. "This is about your health Jackie."

"Steven I love you and I'm touched you care so much about my health. But this isn't about me. I am not sacrificing either my son or my daughter for the life of the other. It is the wrong thing to do."

"I'm sorry Steven but I have to agree with Jackie. You don't understand but the feeling of having that life inside you. Jackie knows her children already, they're alive. It's her decision and you might not like it but you need to get on board fast. She needs your support."

Jackie stands and wraps Kitty in an embracing hug. "Thanks." She walks out to the living room to lay down. She hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Mrs. Forman, I get that I might not completely understand but I'd rather have Jackie and one happy healthy child than nothing."

Kitty takes Steven into a hug and is surprised to see that he didn't fight the embrace she held him in. "But there's a chance that everything is going to be okay, don't give up hope now that you can have your whole family. Don't give up now."

* * *

Piggly Wiggly Grocery Store

5:00 pm

"Where the hell does this place keep the spinach at!" Hyde throws hands up in frustration. The grocery shopping really wasn't something he did often. This was a fast sinking ship of an idea to get Jackie to forgive him.

Dinner wasn't going to be enough but at least it'd put her in a good enough mood to sit down and shut up for a couple of minutes so he could get a word in. Which is something that she hadn't allowed all day.

"I think they keep it over there." The helpful voice is haunting, ringing in his ears. "Hi Steven."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up so groceries the same as you."

Steven just shook his head at her, grabbing a bag of spinach from the shelf she was pointing at and starts to head off away from Edna and discomfort she causes him.

"Steven! Please just talk to me, I'm your mother." Edna grasps at the back of his shirt to stop his attempts at running away.

Anger bubbles to the surface, anger that he has been surprising for years and Hyde just completely snaps. "You're not my mother! You have never been there for me! Mrs. Forman has been taking care of me. She's been more a mother to me than you ever have and she will always be my mother, and now the grandmother to my children. Not you."

"Wait your children? You have kids?" Edna takes in her son's hardened face.

"None that you'll ever see."

Hyde tosses the bag back on the shelf shaking his head with hands clenched shut he storms out of the store.

* * *

Forman's Basement

10:00 pm

She fell in love with him with the fury of fire and rain. Except when you let the rain kiss the flame it'll disappear quite quickly, swallowed up whole as if it were nothing. As always, sweet one, he was the rain.

Steven Hyde couldn't handle hurt and pain like a grown man should and that terrified her so deeply. He had ran off as usual and she couldn't help but be nervous of what mistakes would be waiting for her when he returned. It broke her down how easily he could make her feel like nothing, like she meant nothing to him.

The basement door creaks open, Jackie lifts her head slightly from the cushion to see Steven in the doorway his eyes were slightly puffy, his hair was wet.

"Jackie," his voice broke a little as he spoke her name.

"Don't, Steven." His head drops down to his hands. "Just come here." He approaches her and lays on the couch just to hold her in his arms. He can feel the babies kicking inside her and he can't help but pray silently to himself for the first time in his life that everything is going to be okay.

Rain poured down on the roof. The moon was hidden beneath the clouds. Hidden away, she is nestled in a dark basement on a raggedy old couch wrapped up in your arms. It was the most comfortable place she's ever been.

He places soft kisses on her neck forcing a smile to her lips with every little nibble. He doesn't realize what he does to her sometimes. Before she could move to resist his ever wandering kisses, he attacked her lips with fervor. She had missed him, not seeing him in the last ten hours and missing him was silly but she had missed him. She had missed his smile; missed everything about him. She held his face in her hands, that same smile still on his lips before he leaned down, oh how she missed his kisses.

 **A/N: Please Review everyone! I like to know you're enjoying the story or I don't know it's worth update quickly.**

 **Also If any of my readers haven't checked it out already please take some time to read my other story Next Step its another Jackie and Hyde fic.**


	13. The Master of Zen

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait but I've been focused on another story and I wanted to portray this chapter right so i hope that I did that, Happy Reading everyone.**

March 8, 1980

The sunlight casts shadows across the drive for the first time in days. A storm had caused havoc on the small town and in the lives of its inhabitants. The calm had come again though and for Steven and Jackie that was a reassuring comfort. The couple walk hand in hand through the glass door for the first time since Valentines. They had needed some time alone, to sort their thoughts, fight, and come to conclusions of their new reality.

They were placing a whole lot of faith in a possibly terrible future, for one or both of themselves but maybe it was worth the risk, who could know. So they were coming out of hiding and living the little time they had left for just the two of them.

Mrs. and Mr. Forman were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a nice and quiet lunch together. The children were all grown and the number of those roaming the Forman home uninvited was decreasing with every passing day.

"Oh finally you're here!" Kitty jumps from her seat and forces Jackie to sit and get comfortable but the insistence to be comfortable just made her more and more uncomfortable. "Let me make you something to eat."

"No, Mrs. Forman. Really I'm okay."

"Oh nonsense." Steven sits beside Jackie at the table watching Kitty scramble around the kitchen.

Red slides an envelope across the table to his son without a word. "What's this?" he asks picking up the envelope.

"That's all the rent you paid over the years. I set up a savings account for you and now you finally have something worth spending it on."

"Red, man you don't have to do that. That's to pay you back for everything you've done for me."

"Steven you're my son. You don't have to pay me back for anything. Now just take the money before this gets turned into a whole emotional ordeal."

Steven places the envelope in his pocket without another word. Maybe he and Jackie could use the money towards a down payment on a house in the near future. They couldn't easily raise twins in their small apartment. It's going to be difficult just having one baby there.

"Jackie, dear, would you like to go baby shopping today?"

"No thanks Mrs. Forman."

"We can go another day then." She says not wanting to push the subject to much.

"No, I don't feel like it at all. I don't want to baby shop."

"Well, Jackie, sweetie, you're going to have to baby shop at one point or another."

"No, I can't have a bunch of baby stuff lying around and no babies to use it. So no, I'm not shopping!" Jackie left the kitchen in a hurried rush.

Steven walks up to Mrs. Forman and puts his arm around her shoulder for a comforting and reassuring hug. "This has been really hard on her but she doesn't talk about it. Just buy whatever you want a store it here until the baby comes."

"Babies." Kitty corrects her son.

"What?"

"You said baby, it's babies."

"Maybe. We're going to dinner WB tonight anyways, but I'll shop with you tomorrow if you want."

"No that's alright, but honey, you don't have the best taste. I'll take Fez."

"Oh, thank you." Steven gives his mother a relieved hug.

* * *

Eric & Donna's Apartment

Madison

3:59 pm

The mid day sun rests high in the sky as Eric makes his way inside his apartment building. Classes had run long and seeing as Donna wasn't feeling well this morning he was eager to get back home to her. She had been vomiting her guts out as he snuck out the door. He didn't want to interrupt her and seeing her in that position would really ruin the little engagement bubble they were in.

He enters his home and find his lady love curled up on his hand-me-down sofa wrapped up in an afghan his mother made him. Her skin was pale white, or more so than usual. She looks absolutely miserable.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He speaks apprehensively not wanting to upset her. Donna can always be tad bit fiery.

"Absolutely terrible." She groans out as Eric sits down next to her a little more slowly and carefully than she would've preferred.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I could've made you feel just a little bit better."

"Me too." She lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

Eric wraps his arms around her and pulls her in feeling the flutter in his chest he always gets when he's around her. Closing his eyes, his mind drifts off to a day too long ago to remember the time or the year. Donna was so little maybe six or seven years old, yet she was still bigger than him. They were in the driveway and had been shooting hoops with the basketball and Donna had tripped over her shoe laces and fallen, hitting her head on the cement. He remembers running up to her and scooping up her limp body up and holding her head to his chest. He held her until his mom showed up cause even then he loved her too much to let go.

* * *

Brooke's Apartment

Chicago

3:59 pm

Kelso steps into his girlfriends apartment, the vision the four walls hold is just too perfect. He watches in silence from the door way thanking his lucky stars that he had ran into her. She certainly wasn't made for him, he certainly wasn't good enough for her, nothing here made sense but damn was it beautiful.

Brooke had fallen asleep on the sofa, her head resting slightly to the side. There's a heavy book laying on the arm open. Betsy is cradled between her crossed legs, her little face is cradled in the crook of her arm. It was a pretty perfect picture.

Kelso had come from a large family but nobody was ever really paying attention. He has never seen himself as someone to settle down or be monogamous. Even with Jackie, he never saw the need to settle down and he kinda sort of maybe loved her. But Betsy was different. She changed everything and now with Brooke and Betsy he had a good family that he loved and woke him in the morning with a drive to be a better person.

Kelso walks over to and sits on the sofa with Brooke still sleeping to his side. He quietly and gently reaches over and plucks Betsy off her lap. The little one bats her eyes at her father and coos as he carries her to her high chair. He is in love with his daughter in a unexplainable way, she fascinates him in ways nothing else can. He feeds her sliced bananas and thanks his lucky stars that of all the lives she fell into his.

* * *

Lucky's Steak House

7:30 pm

Steven guides Jackie through the crowded restaurant to the booth where WB sat with his arm on her back. She hadn't said a word in all the time it took to drive over here and he was worried that dinner was a bad idea. "Jacks, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Steven. I'm fine." She replies yet her voice says otherwise. Her tone is cold and distant.

He fears that she's withdrawing into herself. That's what he would do, drift inside himself until there was no emotion left on his face and then he would just put on his glasses and pretend everything is okay. That's what worries him the most. Jackie isn't one to withdraw, she doesn't close her mouth and pretend. She's loud and proud of it. Even when she's the most upset she's still talking to someone. This means the worst of the worst and the darkest of all things dark.

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't ask if you did."

She sat down across from WB and Steven scooches in next to her. "Wow, Jackie. Look at you. Have you felt them kick yet?"

"Yeah it moves around quite a bit." Jackie says without feeling or even a smallest smile. Soon to be mothers should be happy about their babies kicking, however her face reads anything but.

"That's great, I remember with Angie, she just kicked all the time. I bet you were just the same, Steven."

"I don't know, Edna would probably would've smacked her stomach and yelled for me to sit my rowdy ass down." Steven deflects by making light of his terrible mother. WB laughs awkwardly. Steven's comment cuts deep into the fact that he was never there for his son.

"I wish it would sit it's ass down. It's just jumping on my bladder all damn day, excuse me I need to use the restroom." Jackie heads to the restroom leaving the sullied quietness at the table. She locks the door behind her and promptly slips down the solid wood to the dirty tile floor. Her head falls into her lap and her chest tightens to feel as though she's suffocating.

There is a silence in her soul that is hauntingly painful, like the autumn leaves trapped under a thick winter's frost. She feels a chill in her blood that's unfamiliar to her, coldness bringing the connections of her brain to a halt, yet she endures it all. She has managed to sleep through the night without the anesthesia of false hope. She won't accept it. This is her bitter cold winter and she'll wait for the warmth of spring. Then maybe she'll find happiness but until then it just oozes inexplicable pain.

She has always been the one in their relationship to be a giver, warm and loving. Even as a child she never cried, wanting to be happy was more important than crying. She always gave her whole heart and showered him with love. But now she doesn't know how. There's a void in her chest where her heart used to rest. There's a dark void consuming her and she's left feeling left in the abysmal… the abysmal nothing. Steven can walk around day after day pretending that everything's okay, it's what he does best. He walks around like a hollowed out soul with a painted happy face as though every things okay, no guilt, no sadness, no emptiness. So why can't she? So here in the quietness, as she's' left alone with no worries of the onlookers, she weeps.

There were times he felt like the world was slowly disappearing in front of him or maybe it was just him that was disappearing. He thought for just a moment that he may truly be unconditionally happy. Thank you universe for putting his life back in perspective. His empty burning lungs and his heart were hitting his chest with a strength strong enough to break ribs as he approaches the women's room.

He pounds on the door with his fist. "Jackie, open the door." She has no fight leftover in her so she reaches upwards and unlocks the door. Steven enters quietly and sits next to her on the floor, locking the door behind him. They didn't need any intruders.

"Doll, you're not fine. Things here are not fine."

"Whatever."

"Jackie, you just found out the babies you're growing, the babies your body is supposed to protect are dying. You are not okay." She shrugs at him, not wanting to be anything but zen at the moment. Not knowing how to be open. "You feel like you failed. It's not even day one yet and you've already failed. Failed as a mother." Was he trying to provoke her? "Talk to me damn it! Talk Jackie!" He shakes her shoulders trying to get through her cold and quiet exterior.

"We should get back to dinner. It's rude to leave WB out there alone." He watches her stand up and leave the restroom with unsaid tears still trapped in her eyes. He follows Jackie reluctantly given that the girl that left the restroom wasn't Jackie anymore, he had broken her beyond repair and was terrified that the talkative, funny, and even a bit shallow, beautiful Jacqueline Burkhart was gone for good.

He follows her out the door and down the aisle way formed between tables until she stops. Abruptly, she stops. He focuses his eyes on the sight her eyes are staring at. Three tables over a woman sits with joy in her eyes as her son draws with crayons on the kids menu. The woman's husband grasps her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss her skin gently the same way Steven would kiss Jackie. He watches the happy family at the table await their meal wondering how they'd be behaving if they were eating with their first son, not the little boy in the booth now, but him. Steven J. Hyde, their first son.

 **A/N: Please Review even if you didn't like. I want to hear from my readers so** **I know if you liked the chapter or what I should do better next time. Please Review!**


	14. Family Torn Apart

**A/N: I am so so sorry it hasn't taken so long to update and to all of you still willing to read this story, thank you! You are amazing! I made this chapter a little longer and hopefully you like it and don't hate me too much. Happy Reading!**

 _Previously…_

 _"Jackie, you just found out the babies you're growing, the babies your body is supposed to protect are dying. You are not okay." She shrugs at him, not wanting to be anything but zen at the moment. Not knowing how to be open. "You feel like you failed. It's not even day one yet and you've already failed. Failed as a mother." Was he trying to provoke her? "Talk to me damn it! Talk Jackie!" He shakes her shoulders trying to get through her cold and quiet exterior._

 _"We should get back to dinner. It's rude to leave WB out there alone." He watches her stand up and leave the restroom with unsaid tears still trapped in her eyes. He follows Jackie reluctantly given that the girl that left the restroom wasn't Jackie anymore, he had broken her beyond repair and was terrified that the talkative, funny, and even a bit shallow, beautiful Jacqueline Burkhart was gone for good._

 _He follows her out the door and down the aisle way formed between tables until she stops. Abruptly, she stops. He focuses his eyes on the sight her eyes are staring at. Three tables over a woman sits with joy in her eyes as her son draws with crayons on the kids menu. The woman's husband grasps her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss her skin gently the same way Steven would kiss Jackie. He watches the happy family at the table await their meal wondering how they'd be behaving if they were eating with their first son, not the little boy in the booth now, but him. Steven J. Hyde, their first son…_

You only have one set of eyes. It's easy to forget that the world isn't only about you and that it isn't only through your point of view. This isn't through her point of view. It's his and it hurts.

He takes Jackie's hand and leads her past the happy family to WB. "Hey, sorry man. Jackie and I gotta take off."

"Oh okay, another time then. You kids get home safely, now."

"Thanks, we will." Steven didn't wait for his father to finish speaking before he started dragging Jackie to the Camino.

"Steven, stop!" Edna had chased them out of the restaurant. "Steven I'm sorry your hurt, I get it. Things will be different now. When I was younger, things were bad but it's better now, you see things will be different now. Just come inside and we can have a nice dinner together."

Steven just opened the passenger door and helped Jackie sit down. "You're right, things would be different because before I thought things would be different but I was wrong and they were exactly the same. This time I know it'll turn out the same regardless of what you say and that is what makes this different." He shuts Jackie's door and gets in and pulls away from the restaurant without another word. He places his hand on Jackie's bump and takes a deep breath to calm himself down and remember what was really important in his life now. Edna just didn't matter anymore. All that matter was the three people he loved most, sitting right beside him.

* * *

Jackie sat with Kitty in her doctors office anxiously awaiting the doctor's arrival. Steven wasn't able to come so Donna was sitting next to her tapping her foot and driving up the wall. She was absolutely livid.

"Donna! Stop that now or I will cut it off."

"Cut off my foot?" Jackie smirks with a slight deviousness. Donna plants her feet firmly on the floor and tries to remain completely silent. "How I miss the old Jackie."

"What?"

"Nothing." Donna was starting to think that Hyde wasn't working as much as he was hiding.

The doctor reenters the room and Jackie noticeably perks up. "Well Jackie, you're measuring just the size for 34 weeks and everything appears to be going the same. Certainly not getting worse. Are you feeling any discomfort at all?"

"Just the occasional contraction."

"That's normal. Just try to rest as much as possible and absolutely no stress, alright?"

Jackie rolls her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"I want to see you here in two weeks and please if you start feeling any pain don't hesitate to call." The doctor left and Donna helped Jackie stand up.

"So that's good right?"

"Going the same. That's what he said, Donna. They're still dying and it's not going to change."

"I'm really sorry Jackie. Nobody deserves this. Not even you. Let me drive you home."

* * *

Hyde was in the apartment straightening up when the girls arrived home. Donna had suggested putting on a movie to distract Jackie but she just went upstairs. A warm bath and some alone time with a Vogue magazine sounded like the only enjoyable thing in life right and Donna settled onto the couch in silence and watched some old comedy that was playing on TV. It wasn't more than ten minutes later that Hyde's ears perked up; he swore he could hear someone crying. They both stood up startled as he listened carefully.

"Steven!" his heart dropped as he heard Jackie wail his name and he sprinted up the stairs two at a time, running to their bathroom to find Jackie in the tub, moaning in agony. Quickly Hyde knelt down next to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Something really hurts." Jackie explained as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just relax, take deep breaths okay?" Hyde instructed her quietly trying not to cause her panic like what he was experiencing now.

"Ugh!" She moaned loudly.

"Alright, just let it out… ow my ear" he flinched as she continued to groan into his ear.

"Don't joke" Jackie wailed as the contraction died down

"I'm not, Doll. I'm sorry, come on lets get you out of here," he put his arms around her, helping her out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her body she leans on his shoulder and he rubbed her back concerned.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked nervously

"I'm fine…" Jackie sighed closing her eyes. "Really fine."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Steven suggested.

"No it's too early…" Jackie shook her head. "I can't be in labor yet."

"Doll… You just screamed the place down," Steven said doubtfully

"It doesn't hurt that much," Jackie shook her head.

"I want to take you to hospital," he interrupted her.

"I don't need the hospital."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Steven said exasperated.

"I don't need the hospital," Jackie insisted. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this. Releasing her from his arms he followed her as she walks slowly back to their bedroom to change into some pajamas and dry her hair. She lays on her bed not wanting to take the stairs down from their lofted room. Jackie ignores Donna's sympathetic looks as she lay down on the bed snuggled against Steven's chest.

'Mmmm' Jackie moaned, scrunching her face up in pain.

"It's alright doll," he kissed her cheek, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. Jackie just buried her face further into Steven's chest, breathing heavily. Hyde bit his lip, he didn't know what to say to her anymore. It wasn't his body.

"Are you sure you don't want me to phone the doctor?" He whispered seriously. Jackie just shook her head refusing.

"Jackie you seem like you're in a lot of pain." Donna said softly.

"It's fine, now leave me alone." Jackie snapped. Donna and Hyde share a worried look. It definitely didn't seem like normal pregnancy aches and pains anymore. He decided he'd give it another hour or two before insisting on the hospital. For now, he'd just hold her in his arms and try to ensure she was as comfortable as possible.

After a while, Jackie's contractions seemed to settle down and she fell asleep leaving Hyde free to cook dinner for her and Donna. She refused to leave as long as Jackie was like this. He cooked a simple chicken dish that he knew they would both like but Jackie refused to come downstairs to the table. Concerned, he brought a small plate of food up to the bed room and sat with her insisting she try to eat something, but she only managed a few bites before laying down again and falling back to sleep.

Donna offered to do the washing up but Hyde shook his head insisting that she was a guest in his apartment. She was about to argue that she was hardly a guest when she heard Jackie calling her weakly from the bed. Quickly forgetting about the washing up, Donna turned around and made her way upstairs.

"Hey, are you alright?" Donna asked softly, crouching down next to Jackie.

"Not really" Jackie wailed "It hurts."

"What hurts?

"Down there," Jackie groaned uncomfortably. Donna nodded realizing why Jackie had called her and not Hyde.

"Well… I could make you a hot water bottle, that might help." Donna suggested softly. Jackie just moaned and slid herself off the bed feeling as though she might throw up from the pain.

"Jackie… come on let me help you back into bed," Donna said sympathetically. The brunette didn't reply, feeling her stomach contract and wailing loudly.

"I really think you need to go to hospital," Donna advised once the contraction eased.

"Okay," Jackie agreed weakly. Donna wasn't sure whether she was more relieved or unsettled that her strong willed friend had finally given in. "Ugh take me now," she moaned, gripping tightly to the sofa.

"We will, don't worry." Donna rubbed her back as not even two minutes after the last one, her stomach began to contract again. She started to groan becoming very scared.

"Jackie, just relax." Donna said nervously. Suddenly Jackie felt a gush of warm liquid between her legs accompanied by even stronger waves of pain and she knew instantly what was happening to her.

"Jackie… Did your water just break?" Donna asked, trying to sound calm but panic lacing her words. Jackie was only 34 weeks pregnant and this was too early and progressing way too fast.

"Yes… ahhh." Jackie crippled over with pain.

"Hyde!" Donna shouted loudly as she tried to hold Jackie up. Hyde entered the room alarmed seeing them both on the floor.

"Jackie's water just broke." Donna explained. He nodded, hardly seeming surprised at all at this point, he just gently wrapping his arms around his very shaken girlfriend and helped her to her feet.

"Hey, don't panic, we'll look after you." Steven said softly. He knew how much she'd been worrying about this and all he wanted was for her to feel safe and know he would take care of her. "You feel alright?"

"I don't know," Jackie mumbled.

"We'll go get you changed then I'll drive you to hospital. They'll be able to give you something for the pain." Steven reassured her.

"Yeah…" Jackie nodded anxiously. She was about to leave Steven's arms when she felt another contraction and changed her mind. It was much, much stronger than anything she'd get up to this point. She could literally feel the babies pushing down inside of her.

"Ohhh Fuck!" Jackie screamed, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around Steven's neck in pain.

"Donna! Call Mrs. Forman now please."

"This is my punishment for being horrible to you before." Jackie moaned into Steven's shirt.

"No its not." Steven reassured her.

"I'm sorry." Jackie sounded upset.

"You don't need to be sorry Doll. It's early but we are going to meet our babies," Steven tilted her chin up to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yes. But I'm not ready for them to die. I thought I had more time."

Hyde didn't know what to say to her. He knew that the babies could die but he just assumed that everything would work out fine. However he didn't expect them to come six weeks early.

Donna phoned Kitty and explained the situation and she agreed to meet them at the hospital. After cleaning up the living room, she cautiously went upstairs to see if the couple was ready to leave. She knocked on the door and luckily, Hyde called her in. Donna entered the room and frowned in concern. Jackie was leaning heavily on Hyde struggling to cope with the pain.

"I can't do this Steven! It hurts so—Ahhhh!" Jackie let out a pained shriek as a powerful contraction passed through her body.

"You can do it, Jackie. You're doing great!" He tried to reassure her but Jackie's excruciating pain was near tangible.

"Oh God! Owww!" Jackie screamed, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Jackie slumped against Steven's chest as he massaged her back soothingly.

"Her contractions are coming really quickly." Donna said anxiously.

"Is it that bad?" Hyde asked nervously.

"No, but its not normal." Donna frowned. "She should only be getting them about every ten minutes, and she's definitely getting more than that."

"They're definitely going to die! Someone help me!" Jackie hissed in panicked pain, her chest heaving and her labored breathing shook her entire frame.

"Right... Jackie, listen to me okay?" Donna swapped places with Hyde. Jackie lay her head on Donna's shoulder, groaning in agony.

"Take steady breaths." Donna coached her. Eventually Jackie regained some control over the situation and remembered the breathing exercises Kitty had been teaching her.

"How bad is the pain on a scale from one to ten?" Donna asked calmly.

"N- nine!" Jackie sobbed, her breathing starting to quicken into short pants.

"Jackie listen to me. You have to calm down. I know it hurts, but its just what your body has to do right now." Donna remained composed. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared." Jackie whispered.

"I know, but it's going to be okay. You'll have Daniel soon and Zola, just think about Daniel and Zola." Donna said soothingly. She didn't realize that the only thing in her mind was the babies and the fact that they most certainly weren't going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Hyde, after timing a couple of Jackie's contractions, was back on the phone with Kitty. Something wasn't right.

"And how far apart would you say her contractions are now?" Kitty inquired seriously.

"Maybe every two minutes probably less." Hyde replied, just as Jackie let out an extremely loud wail. "Yeah, definitely less."

"Steven, could you put Jackie on the phone for me?" Kitty asked nervously.

"I can try." he grimly handed the phone to Jackie, who was still leaning heavily on Donna. She couldn't take it. "Mrs. Forman?"

"Steven, I don't want to alarm you, but I don't know if its a good idea to move her." Kitty warned seriously. "It's likely those contractions she was having earlier were actually from early labor, and from just the sound of her, I think she's in transition."

"What are you saying?" Hyde felt his blood go cold.

"I'm saying... Unless you want to risk having your baby in that car of yours, then stay in your apartment."

"Is that safe?!" Fear shot through his veins as he anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

"It's safe, but you need to listen carefully." She cautioned. "You have two choices. Either you phone an ambulance, which will come and take Jackie to hospital, or I can come and help her deliver there. I'm only about fifteen minutes away."

"I think Jackie would prefer it if you came here." He answered firmly.

"Okay, just make sure she's somewhere clean and warm.I'll be there as soon as I can. Just remember this is very natural, Jackie knows what she's doing, so try to stay calm."

Steven ended the call, then walked over to the bathroom to grab a bundle of towels. He returned and placed them next to Donna, who was rubbing Jackie's back on the bed. Jackie was in no fit state to talk objectively about how she was feeling, as she knelt, hands and knees on the bed. All of her concentration was on breathing through a contraction. He honestly couldn't find the words to tell her why they weren't leaving, but he had a feeling she already knew they wouldn't be going to hospital.

"I love you." Steven whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Oww."Jackie whimpered softly.

"Does this help?" Donna asked sensitively.

"Mmhm."Jackie nodded. She relaxed in her brief break from the contractions and Donna gave her a supportive smile. She needed a reminder that this was a good thing. This was the end of months of tough pregnancy. This was the end of all the aches and discomfort she'd endured. She'd carried her babies and by doing so, protected and nourished them and now they were about to enter this world and it was about to be over.

"I wonder what they're going to look like." Donna wondered out loud. "Do you think they'll look more like you or Hyde?"

Jackie thought about her answer for a moment, "I don't mind what they looks like, as long as they're okay."

"They'll be okay, Jackie." Donna promised, but Jackie shook her head.

"You don't know that. I should have listened to you both before when you told me to go to hospital - I'm a horrible mother." She sighed.

"You are not a horrible mother. You didn't know this was going to happen so fast. No one did. Now don't let me hear you say that again." Jackie was surprised by Donna's strict tone.

Donna continued to talk to her about Zola and Daniel and everything they would experience together in an attempt to distract her from the pain. It seemed to work as Jackie breathed steadily while listening to her. That was, until another painful contraction spread across her stomach and Jackie's wail interrupted her.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Kitty's on her way." Steven hugged his girl as she cried against his chest weakly.

"Ugh god! Please never get me pregnant again." Jackie wiped her eyes shakily.

"I won't." Steven agreed wholeheartedly as Donna returned with some water.

"Just sip it." Donna handed Jackie the water. She took one cautious sip before handing it back. "You're doing so well Jackie."

"Aaaagh! Make it stop!"

"Jackie, try rocking your hips." Donna instructed apologetically. Jackie did and slowly came down from the pain to gasp in deep lungfuls of air.

"Hows the pain?" Donna asked again

"Horrible." Jackie sobbed, already feeling another contraction coming on.

"Breathe through it, Jackie." Steven encouraged her, rubbing her lower back.

"I need to push!" Jackie announced loudly. Donna and Hyde looked at each other with the same look of fear.

"Jackie whatever you do, do not push." Hyde said firmly.

"Steven!" Jackie screamed before grunting uncontrollably. The urge to push these babies out was unbearable.

"Donna, Call Kitty again please quick." Hyde instructed realizing he needed to do something

"Here, can you get back on the bed?" Steven asked.

"I can't stand." Jackie whimpered and shook her head.

"Just try. For me?" he pleaded with her

"No." Jackie insisted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It will be over soon." Steven apologized, sitting behind Jackie so she could lean against him. She had her legs wide open, the pressure in her lower abdomen excruciating.

"Red said that Kitty should be here in five minutes. I'll go wait in the hall to let her in. You'll be fine. The babies will be fine." Donna squeezed Jackie's hand encouragingly.

"I love you. I love you so much." Steven stroked the side of Jackie's face and ran an anxious hand through his hair as his girlfriend whimpered in pain.

"I need to push!" Jackie insisted.

"Just hold on, Kitty will be here in five minutes."

"I can't!" Jackie moaned. "Steven help me, please!"

Steven knew he needed to get it together for both the babies and Jackie's sake but the reality of what that meant terrified him. He was no where near prepared for this, but he knew Jackie couldn't resist her instincts much longer.

The agony of watching her fight the urge was just as bad as watching her go through contractions. He got the feeling if she was going to push, he wasn't going to have much control over it. She was going to push. Carefully, he leaned forwards and pulled Jackie's shorts down, throwing them aside. He wished more than anything now that they'd gone to the stupid birthing classes, Mrs. Forman had told them to go to.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold your thighs ok? Just do what your body's telling you to." Steven said confidently, somehow managing to keep the fear out of his voice.

"It hurts!" Jackie wailed.

"I know doll, I'm sorry. If you feel like you need to, on the next one you can push, okay?" Jackie buried her face into Steven's chest, waiting for the inevitable pain.

"What are we doing Steven?" Jackie asked slightly delirious.

"You're having our babies, Jackie." Steven could hardly believe his words. "You're helping our babies, and you're doing great." Steven reassured her. Jackie didn't get the chance to reply, as a painful contraction overwhelmed her body and she started to push.

"Slowly! Breathe, breathe." He coached her through the task. "Well done, beautiful. Rest now. Are you okay?"

Jackie nodded, placing her hands on top of Steven's holding her thighs up. Her eyes closed concentrating completely on what she had to do. During the next few contractions Jackie found comfort through her boyfriend's hands. She interlaced her fingers with his when she pushed and dug her nails into his skin when the contractions became unbearable.

"Oh God! I need to push, like a lot!" Jackie suddenly screamed louder than ever before, then started crying hysterically. "Where the hell is everyone?!"

Warning signs flashed in Steven's head as he carefully slipped out from behind her. Jackie laid back holding her thighs and humming, attempting to momentarily subdue the pain.

Steven took a cautious look at what was going on down there. It suddenly became very clear to him what was happening as he caught a glimpse of the top of their baby's head. Jackie was giving birth right now, with no nurses, midwives or doctors around to help.

"Babe, don't be scared, but I think she might be ready to come." Steven admitted reluctantly. Jackie wailed, but another contraction ripped through her body and the pressure was too much. She just scrunched her eyes up and pushed with everything she had, almost completely oblivious to her own high-pitched shrieks of pain.

"Jackie look at me. Slow down. The baby's crowning, remember what we read about? Take it really slow, just take steady breaths."

"It hurts!"she sobbed softly.

"You're almost done with baby number one. I promise."

With another deep moan from Jackie, the head was born. Steven gasped, his hands shaking as he made sure the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around the neck. It was all he could do to just hold the head gently in his hands.

"Oh my god! Jackie-" He began to panic. Suddenly, the door burst open and Kitty came rushing over to the bed with Donna close behind her. Jackie cried a sob of relief when she saw them.

"Jackie you're a star, just keep panting, you're in control. Steven that's perfect, stay exactly the way you are - do not pull." Kitty warned. Donna took hold of Jackie's hand and kissed her cheek as Kitty slipped on some gloves and knelt by the bed next to Steven, also placing a hand underneath the tiny baby.

When the next contraction came, Jackie pushed and with one last, deep moan the baby's tiny body was born, straight into her father's arms. With Kitty's instruction he quickly lifted the tiny person and placed her gently on Jackie's chest. He couldn't help but feel relieved that Jackie was through with the first. He couldn't stand to see her in that much pain anymore. But his relief was short-lived as he suddenly became frighteningly aware that his daughter was silent.

Kitty rubbed the newborns back and chest with towels to encourage her to breathe. She began to suction the baby's mouth and nose clear of fluid. Everyone watched in silence. Donna held tightly onto Jackie's hand as her chest moved up and down taking in fast, heartbroken breaths. Steven was just completely paralyzed.

"It's alright, she'll be alright." Donna whispered into Jackie's ear. Jackie closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. If she lost Zola now, she'd just die.

After what felt like the longest minute of her life, suddenly Jackie heard a tiny spluttery cough and an angry little cry. Her eyes opened wide and saw her daughter squirming on her chest. She looked up, her eyes meeting Steven's equally terrified ones before wrapping her arms around the tiny bundle.

"Hi beautiful." Jackie's voice broke as she cuddled the newborn closely, "I love you. I love you so much,"

Kitty cut the cord as Steven sunk down on to the bed in impalpable relief. Jackie just sobbed, holding her daughter protectively in her arms. The baby seemed to have finally found her lungs and was crying loudly to prove it. The state of shock both Steven and Jackie were experiencing was more intense than anything they had ever felt.

"Zola Katherine Hyde, yeah?" Jackie cried, looking up at Steven for confirmation.

"That's her name." Steven agreed, completely overwhelmed. He leant forwards and kissed Jackie tenderly on the lips in their first kiss as parents.

"It's okay Zo. We love you so much. You're safe, you're going to be okay." Her cries eventually began to soften as Jackie and Steven soothed her. She recognized their voices and it calmed her in a world where everything was different than what she was used to. Zola blinked, looking up at her parents and Jackie literally felt her heart ache with love when she realized she had the biggest, bluest eyes she'd thought she'd ever seen.

"Now, you don't have much time Jackie. Your son will be here soon." Kitty exhaled, smiling as the new parents cuddled with their daughter. Donna and Steven allowed themselves to laugh as Jackie groaned in displeasure.

It was only a moment later that her body began to ripple with pain as a contraction started. She whined and Steven took Zola from her arms and gave her to Donna to get cleaned up.

"Push Jackie."

She did as she was told and her son started crowning. Steven places a hand under his son's head as Jackie deliver the rest of his body and he places the little boy on his mother's chest.

"Daniel." Jackie cooed at her little baby boy. Daniel whimpered quietly. He was paler than his sister and smaller too but he was breathing. Donna returned with Zola and traded babies with Jackie to get Daniel cleaned up.

Steven pulls Jackie into his arms kissing her quivering lips as she held Zola. "You did it Jackie. You did it." Jackie leaned her head back on his shoulder and stared down in disbelief. She was here and she was healthy. Jackie had been so sure that they'd pass away and she was so glad that she was wrong.

"Mrs. Forman!" Donna screamed from the bathroom. Kitty and Steven run into the bathroom and Steven sees Donna holding Daniel in a blanket. He's cleaned off and quietly resting. "He was fine…I swear he was fine." She was talking in a panic. "I cleaned him off and he was fine. Then I wrapped him up and … and…"

"Donna?"

"I'm sorry Hyde he's not breathing anymore."

Kitty took the baby and turned him over and with his head pointing downwards she stared tapping his back with a little force.

"I did that already."

Kitty kept patting the boys back and Steven stood silently that it wouldn't do any good. Daniel was cold and quiet.

"He's dead." They all turn around and see Jackie leaning in the door frame with Zola in her arms. Steven took Zola. "Daniel's dead."

Kitty couldn't say anything. Jackie took Daniel out of her arms and cradled the baby as she fell down to the floor in pile of tears and she wailed until her own body felt as lifeless as her son's.

They couldn't move her. She stayed on the bathroom floor with Daniel until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

One Week Later…

Steven awoke to the cries of his daughter that first night home. He was still having a hard time adjusting to waking up to a crying baby. He rolls over towards the crib and sees Jackie awake starring at the wailing newborn.

She was staring cold and quiet, leaning over the crib.

"Doll, she's probably hungry. Just pick her up and come over here. You can try nursing again. She's bound to figure it out soon."

Jackie picks her head up and walks away, down the steps and out the door.

"Jackie!" He screams at her but he can't chase after her. He picks up Zola and cradles her close against his chest. "It's okay Doll, Daddy's here."

 **A/N: Please don't hate me too much. Review!**


	15. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter update but I wanted to check in with all my readers and let you all know that I'm so grateful that these stories are still getting read. I've received a few reviews lately and I want to let you know I'm so thankful to hear from you all. Unfortunately life is a bit chaotic right now and I'm not able to write as much as I would like but I will say these stories aren't abandoned and an update will be coming. Please hit that follow button!

Thanks for all your praise and patience, you're the best!


End file.
